El resurgimiento de los Titanes
by Rolando.Araos
Summary: Este es un guión cinematográfico, sobre los Jóvenes Titanes. Todos los capítulos incluyen música, proporcionada por Youtube para que la experiencia sea aún más alucinante. Los Jóvenes Titanes, se han separado, alguien deberá restaurar el orden en Jump City la cual es aterrorizada por un malvado plan de Slade. La Torre de los Titanes ha sido destruida. ¿Resurgirán los Titanes?
1. Prólogo

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=OLNX25YHRoY ***

**LOGOS PRESENTACIÓN / DC CÓMICS / CREADO POR Bob Haney & Bruno Premiani /**

_Está obscuro, humo emana desde las sombras. De pronto una luz ilumina la escena y una gran silueta de cuervo se deja ver._

_Transición a:_

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: (DESDE MINUTO 0:28) watch?v=VeRx6xvkHd4 (HASTA MINUTO 2:53)***

_Es de noche en Jump City. En una casa aparentemente deshabitada, la policía SWAT espera hacer ingreso a la casona, para registrar posibles actividades ilícitas, con relación a drogas y estupefacientes._

Comandante Swanson: Smith, derribe la puerta, de la señal y entramos.

_El cabo Smith derriba la puerta con la fuerza de sus piernas. Ingresa con su rifle que posee una linterna en la zona frontal del arma, al igual que todos sus compañeros._

Cabo Smith: Despejado, Comandante.

Comandante Swanson: ¡Equipo alfa, adelante! ¡Adelante, equipo alfa!

_El equipo de hombres destinado a la misión, cinco en total, ingresan a la casona. Se observan tres pasillos para investigar._

Comandante Swanson: Smith y Valdéz, vayan por el frente, Quiroz y Castro, por el flanco izquierdo y por el derecho, iremos Navarrete y yo. ¡Vamos, adelante!

_A medida que Smith se acerca a la intersección de los pasillos, siente unos pasos delante, empuña su arma con gran firmeza._

Cabo Smith: (_A Valdéz susurrando_) ¿Oyes lo mismo que yo?

Cabo Valdéz: Son.. ¿pasos?

_Mientras Quiroz y Castro indagan en un pasillo paralelo. Ven que de una habitación sale un delincuente. Empiezan a disparar._

Quiroz: ¡Contacto!

Castro (_Por radio al Comandante Swanson_): Tenemos contacto y un delincuente va a la posición de Smith.

_Al llegar a la intersección, un tipo con una gran navaja, corre de un lado hacia otro del pasillo, con su arma blanca empuñada duramente. Al estar oscuro y el delincuente con ropa de misma tonalidad, no lo logran ver. Al estar frente a Smith, le clava el cuchillo por un momento, después lo saca del cuerpo de su víctima y huye._

Cabo Valdéz: ¡Hombre abatido! ¡Hombre abatido!

_El Comandante y Navarrete acuden al lugar._

Comandante Swanson: (_Por radio_) Tenemos un hombre herido, acudir pronto a la...

_Alguien le toca el hombro por detrás, al darse vuelta una extraña luz verde le ilumina la cara. Esta lo enceguece por unos instantes, hasta que logra distinguir un antifaz negro, una especie de polera negra, con una "R" forjada en una superficie metálica. Era..._

Robin: ¿Podemos ayudar? ... ¡Titanes, al ataque!

_Starfire, una chica con minifalda y prenda superior morada, con cabello marrón, ilumina la habitación, para investigar si hay algún maleante por el lugar. Robin extrae su bastón para defenderse de cualquier ataque. Y Raven, una mujer muy oscura con una capucha azul que le cubre todo el cuerpo, se desdobla ingresando habitación por habitación en la casa._

Raven: Dos delincuentes se encuentran en la habitación de la primera puerta a la derecha, del pasillo frontal. Otros tres delincuentes en la última puerta de el fondo del pasillo derecho y uno, dentro de la única habitación que posee el pasillo izquierdo.

_Todos los policías acuden en grupos de a 2 exceptuando al Comandante y al oficial herido. El Comandante acude por si solo, a la habitación donde se encuentra un delincuente solitario. Abre la puerta e ilumina con su arma la habitación, al no percatarse de nada, ingresa. Sin saber que el delincuente se encuentra detrás de la puerta, este lo asalta por atrás, lo toma de los brazos y lo amenaza con el cuchillo en el cuello._

Delincuente: Si no me dejas salir de aquí, uno de los dos saldrá de en un cajón y no seré yo.

_Una mosca comienza a molestar al delincuente y en su intento de golpearla, la lanza contra el murallón que está a sus espaldas. De pronto, se ven dos ojos brillantes y se oye un gruñido muy fuerte. Al girar, con la luz de la pistola que aún estaba en posesión del policía, se observa a un gran oso verde, el delincuente suelta a su rehén de la impresión. El oso le da un zarpazo certero en el estómago, dejándolo inhabilitado para luchar. Este se transforma, dejando ver a un chico de mediana estatura, ojos negros, piel verde con un traje negro con bordes morados._

Chico Bestia: Disculpa, señor. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Comandante Swanson: Muchas gracias, Chico Bestia, no sabes cuanto aprecio su ayuda siempre.

Chico Bestia: Vamos, debemos salir de aquí.

_Chico bestia toma desde el hombro al Comandante y lo lleva a la salida de la casona. Allí están todos los delincuentes atrapados. Los trasladan al camión de fuerzas especiales, mientras suben a la ambulancia al mal herido comandante Smith._

Robin: (A enfermera) ¿Cree que su herida es muy grave?

Enfermera: No, es algo de rutina. En unas semanas estará recuperado.

_Fuera de la casa, un auto azul con gran detalles metálicos los esperaba. Al acercarse Robin, el vidrio del piloto desciende. Un hombre (mirado desde frente) con un ojo biónico en el lado derecho y otro normal en el izquierdo, cubierto con una amalgama azul y metálica._

Cyborg: Robin, tenemos problemas. Una fábrica cerca de aquí, al parecer está siendo saboteada. La alarma se ha activado y creo que seríamos de utilidad si vamos a revisar.

Robin: Muy bien, vámonos...


	2. El descubrimiento

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: (DESDE MINUTO: 2:53) watch?v=VeRx6xvkHd4**

_Mientras tanto, en una de las industrias Wayne que se encuentran en la periferia de Jump City, hace ingreso un tipo vestido con un ropaje negro, blindado en las extremidades por una especie de metal gris. Mientras que en su cabeza, una cobertura negra le protege, exceptuando su cara, ya que este sector está siendo cubierto por una máscara anaranjada. Este individuo avanza por el único pasillo que hay dentro de la entrada de la fábrica, hasta llegar a unos tubos que se mueven a altas velocidades, de manera vertical. Están conectados a una gran computadora, donde hay un símbolo de las Empresas Wayne y a su lado, la ventana del programa que se está ejecutando, llamada "Producción de Xenothium". Se oye una voz que emana desde un auricular, que este sujeto lleva puesto._

Voz (off): Veo que ya has llegado. Ve a la computadora central, teclea los códigos que te diré y luego, implanta la bomba...

Mientras, los Titanes acuden raudos a la industria en el auto de los Titanes.

Robin (_a Cyborg_): ¿Alguna noticia desde el GPS de la fábrica?

Cyborg: Sí, está ubicada a 20 kilómetros al noroeste de nuestra posición. Es una industria de ...

Robin (_molesto_): Lo sé, lo sé... ¿Hay algo que debamos saber de esa fábrica?

Cyborg: Estaba abandonada desde hace 5 años. El dueño había decidido dejar de invertir por ser una ciudad tan peligrosa...

Robin: ¡Já! Cómo si Gótica fuera un edén.

_El auto Titán viaja a gran velocidad por la autopista, todos los integrantes del equipo viajan dentro de él. Producto de que la señal no es de urgencia. Si fuese el caso, los integrantes que pudiesen, irían volando. Starfire oye el último comentario de Robin y decide preguntarle sobre que sucedió con él, y su "amigo" murciélago. Pero Raven le frena, tapándole la boca con un dedo._

Raven: ¿Estamos seguros de que no debemos ir más deprisa? Star y yo, podríamos ir volando...

Cyborg: De seguro es algún bandido que fue a buscar refugio, así que no...

_De pronto, el GPS del móvil, indica que en la fábrica ha habido una explosión._

Robin: La misión a cambiado de prioridad, no sabemos que puede estar trabajando esa industria, si no actuamos rápido, puede ocurrir un desastre químico. Raven y Star, vayan volando. Chico bestia, ve por tierra lo más rápido que puedas.

_Starfire, Raven y Chico bestia salen del móvil en movimiento y acuden a la fábrica. Mientras Robin y Cyborg activan el turbo del auto._

Cyborg (_preocupado_): ¿Crees que hayan decidido reabrir la industria y haya habido un error?

Robin: Sinceramente... no.

_Mientras de la fábrica sale gran cantidad de humo , el ser que irrumpió arranca con un bolso negro a cuestas._

Voz (OFF): Te estamos esperando, el transporte está listo en 100 metros más. Al llegar, deja el bolso en el helicóptero, serás recompensado por tu valiosa ayuda.

_En tanto, Raven y Starfire llegan a la fábrica. Raven controla el fuego aislándolo con sus poderes y dejándolo sin aire, así no hay más combustión. Mientras Starfire revisa y mueve cualquier objeto inflamable, radioactivo o tóxico que el fuego pudiese seguir dañando. Tras controlar la situación, Cyborg y Robin aparecen._

Robin: ¿Dónde está Chico bestia?

***SIN MÚSICA***

_El sujeto está llegando al helicóptero y un chita verde lo alcanza por detrás, el bolso cae lejos. Del helicóptero, un gran hombre con la misma ropa que el ladrón que el chita atrapó, se baja y toma el bolso. El chita al lograr identificarlo, queda perplejo. El ladrón le da un golpe que lo lanza lejos, se sube al helicóptero y logran huir. El chita vuelve a su forma original de humano._

_En la fábrica continúan indagando pistas sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Observan la máquina que explotó._

Cyborg: Según mis sensores, no sufrió ningún desperfecto en su funcionamiento, esto fue provocado por algo externo. Algo como...

Robin: Ya sé quién fue.

_Robin recoge un pequeño símbolo con forma de círculo, de consistencia metálica, con una gran "S" grabada en el centro._

_Chico bestia entra cansado a la fábrica._

Chico bestia: ¡Slade ha vuelto!


	3. Porqué regresó

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=q-_kdux8zKU ***

_Después de la lenta respuesta de los Titanes, ante la situación en la ex industria Wayne, los héroes regresan a la Torre T. En los albores de Jump City, que está cada vez más y más peligroso. Por la acción de nuevos criminales. Al llegar con su auto anfibio a la isla, Robin y sus amigos descienden, mientras Cyborg acude a estacionar el vehículo dentro de la base. Todos ingresan a la Torre, con excepción de Robin. Quién se sienta en la costa, toma un puñado de arena y lo apretuja. Starfire, antes de ingresar a la Torre, se da media vuelta a verlo._

Robin (_para sí mismo_): Porqué, porqué tuvo que aparecer. Estábamos haciendo bien nuestro deber (lanza la arena hacia el mar), ¿tiene todo que volver a repetirse?

Starfire (_acercándose_): Sí, de esa manera el destino nos demostrará (se frena detrás de Robin, viendo el rostro de su compañero reflejado en el mar) que estamos aquí para derrotar a los villanos. Las veces que sea necesario.

Robin: Pero él... es un mal que había sido destruido. Nosotros le revivimos.

Starfire: No, Trigon fue quién le revivió. No te culpes de algo que nunca pudimos controlar. Sabías que la fuerza de ese ser, era superior a todos nosotros.

Robin: Raven nos salvó en esa oportunidad... siento que su accionar y el de Terra contra Slade ahora se convierten en cosas banales, estamos echando todo a perder...

Starfire (_agachándose y abrazándolo desde atrás, lo toma la cintura a Robin_): Ahora no es necesario analizar nada, solo debemos seguir cumpliendo con nuestro deber.

Robin: Star.. ¿habrá algún día, en que esta ciudad ya no necesite a los Jóvenes Titanes? Tengo miedo... de que ese día llegue. Tal como alguna vez, nosotros no volvimos a requerir de Terra.

Starfire: No puedes comparar ese caso, Robin (Le suelta la cadera, se levanta detrás de él), ella era una gran Titán, pero el mal pudo más. Siempre habrá alguien que desee romper el equilibrio. No solamente seremos nosotros los encargados de restablecerlo, sino la gente involucrada.

Robin: Pero no podemos pedirle a la gente que cambie su forma de actuar... de pensar, por lo que un criminal haga o deje de hacer. Tú sabes como murió Terra, haciendo lo que ella siempre quiso, el bien. (Pausa) Derrotando a uno de los peores criminales. Pero su sacrificio, es en vano ¡maldita sea! (_golpea nuevamente la tierra_).

Starfire: Pero para eso... estamos nosotros. Somos una barrera en Jump City que ayuda a la justicia a realizar su trabajo. Terra lo logró parcialmente, ahora debemos terminar lo que ella comenzó.

Robin: Hay una escalada criminal en esta ciudad, no podemos hacerlo todo. Si quieres terminar lo que ella comenzó, tendríamos que desbaratar a todas las organizaciones criminales. Pero necesitamos a un hombre, no toda la mafia.

Starfire: Solo puedo agregar, que cuando la ciudad nos necesita, siempre deberemos estar allí. Sea por el conflicto que sea...

Robin _(levantándose)_: Pero no podemos seguir tolerando errores... (se vuelve a la Torre)

Starfire (_siguiéndole, le toma del brazo_): Ya verás... que todo se resolverá.

_Dentro de la Torre, en el comedor Raven está sentada leyendo un libro en el sofá rojo, en la computadora central, Chico Bestia busca información sobre Slade. Cyborg no se encuentra allí. Entra Starfire tomada del brazo con Robin. El ambiente demuestra tristeza y angustia por las situaciones que se han venido dando._

Robin: ¿Has hallado algo, Chico Bestia?

Chico Bestia: Sí, la sede Wayne que fue atacada, tenía tecnología para la producción masiva de Xenothium. Fue desactivada hace 6 meses.

_Aparece Cyborg en el salón._

Cyborg: He cotejado las últimas direcciones, y se ha visto que Red X merodeaba por esos lugares. Tal vez Slade vio algo que Red X necesitaba y por eso hizo explotar la máquina.

_Raven cierra su libro. Lo deja a un lado._

Raven: ¿Porqué Slade destruiría algo que no le causaba ningún daño?... Chico Bestia, ¿el sujeto que entró a la fábrica era Slade? Si es así, Slade y Red X podrían desatar una guerra entre ellos.

Chico Bestia: No, era un ayudante. (_mira al suelo, apenado_) Llevaba un bolso, pero nunca pude ver lo que contenía (le pega un puñetazo a la puerta) si hubiese sido un poco más rápido...

Cyborg: Tranquilo, Bestita. Sabemos que todos hicimos lo que pudimos. Si derrotamos a Slade una vez, podremos volver a repetirlo...

_Se ve el cielo, estrellado, desde el comedor de los Titanes. Es una noche tranquila..._

Raven (OFF): Quizás... podamos repetirlo.

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: (DESDE MINUTO 0:34) watch?v=zToSAo6Putc ***

_En Jump City, en los lugares más recónditos y oscuros de la ciudad, cerca de las alcantarillas, científicos trabajan en un líquido rojo y espeso. El laboratorio en que realizan todo, se nota que es montado de manera esporádica._

Científico #1 (_Hablando entre las sombras_): El compuesto está estabilizado. Podrá ser usado en un tiempo menor al esperado.

Voz siniestra: ¿Cuánto es ese tiempo?

Científico #1: De dos meses.

Científico #2: El único problema que tenemos, son los recursos con los que contamos para poder trabajar con los componentes que vendrán.

Voz siniestra: Mientras ustedes logren continuar con la producción de Xenothium, el dinero no será un problema para nosotros... para nada.

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: (DESDE MINUTO 2:25) watch?v=SwXPGZh3ADk (HASTA 4:12)**

_Cerca del Puerto de Jump City, en uno de los hangares, un sujeto huye de la policía. Le persiguen cuatros patrullas y tres motociclistas._

Policía coche #2 _(con megáfono_): ¡Deténgase, deténgase inmediatamente!

Policía coche #1 (_hablando con Central_): Necesitamos refuerzos, el sospechoso está vestido con traje negro, una máscara de cráneo y un símbolo de X en el pecho, al igual que en la máscara.

Central: Recibido, enviando unidades.

_Red X corre por los espacios, entre los hangares y diversos vehículos estacionados. Con un arma de gancho, salta y se sujeta a la punta del tejado de uno de los hangares. Saca una pistola EMP y le dispara a uno de los coches, apagándolo y haciéndolo inútil. Salta desde el tejado, saca un bastón metálico de su cinturón, el cual agranda. Cae sobre una de las motocicletas en movimiento, le pega al conductor, le hace perder el control y antes de que caiga, salta a la moto contigua. A este policía le bota, frena la motocicleta. Se baja, le noquea y posteriormente le saca el casco para ponérselo él. Oprime un botón en su traje, haciendo más oscuro el mismo, ocultando la X, el casco le tapa la máscara haciéndolo imposible de identificar. Huye rápidamente del puerto. Logra salir del puerto a la autopista._

Policía coche #1: El sospechoso, tomó la autopista, va rumbo al Norte.

Central: Recibido, enviando nuevas coordenadas.

Policía coche #3: El coche número dos, está inutilizable. Pedimos que envíen unidad de reparación al puerto.

Central: Recibido. ¿Tiene la matrícula de la motocicleta del sospechoso?

Policía coche #3: Positivo, la patente es GSU 715

Central: Recibido

Copiloto coche #3: ¿Quién será este tipo?

Policía coche #3: No lo sé, pero no es de los Titanes.

_El fugitivo, huye de la autopista a toda velocidad. Los policías le persiguen por detrás, un helicóptero se les une con su luz persecutoria Detrás, un policía extrae su arma de servicio e intenta dañar la motocicleta policíaca. Red X acelera y se percata que delante hay un convoy policial esperando por él. Cruza el bandejon de la carretera, sube por el murallón inclinado de la autopista, toma velocidad y salta la reja que separa la zona de autopista, con la de ciudad, despistando a la luz cenital._

Copiloto coche #1: Porqué demonios, nuestros conductores ni saben hacer esas cosas...

_La motocicleta continúa con su vía de escape, va llegando a la ciudad cuando es encontrada, nuevamente por el haz de luz del helicóptero._

Copiloto helicóptero: Central, está tomando la calle...

Central: Continúe...

Copiloto helicóptero: Disculpe, estamos perdiendo visual.

Policía coche #1 (_acelerando, para entrar a la ciudad desde la autopista_): ¿Como pueden perder visual si están desde el aire?

Copiloto helicóptero: El sujeto se ha... desvanecido.

Central: Sospechoso perdido, alguien reporte si lo ve.

_En medio de los edificios, Red X aguarda, paciente, que los policías se rindan._

Voz siniestra: Bravo, no sabía que tenías la posibilidad de clonar tu imagen.

Red X: ¿Qué demo...?

_Red X se asusta y comienza a tocar todos sus bolsillos, viendo que puede ser que suene._

Voz siniestra: ¿No vas a contestar? Vamos, si tu transmisor recibe mi emisión.

_Red X encuentra su transmisor._

Red X: ¿Quién eres?

Voz siniestra: Oh, vas directo al grano, mi querido amigo. Pues eso no importa mucho, más interesante es quién eres tú.

Red X: Pierdes tu tiempo hablando conmigo.

Voz siniestra: Creo que tú estás mal gastando el tuyo... si no cargas pronto el traje con Xenothium...

Red X: ¿Cómo sabes eso? No importa, tengo suficientes dosis, como para...

Voz siniestra (_interrumpiendo_): ¿Dónde, en la antigua fábrica de Wayne que yo sin querer robé?

Red X: Tengo aún para dos meses de dosis, fuera de esa fábrica.

Voz siniestra: Pero después de eso, se te acabará, yo tengo un equipo completo creando más Xenothium...

Red X: Pero pronto, no la necesitaré más, pues volveré a mi vida...

Voz siniestra: Pues bien, si piensas así, llámame cuando cambies de opinión, si te llega a faltar una dosis. Sería una lástima que alguien como tú, se perdiera por que le falta su fuente de poder (se va la señal).

Red X (_guardando el transmisor_): Quién rayos era este tipo.


	4. La conciencia de Raven

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=-ESIyAoeOic ***

_Amanece en Jump City, el sol comienza a iluminar lentamente los vidrios de la Torre Titan. Dentro de cada uno de los cuartos, los integrantes del equipo de super héroes, duermen plácidamente. Con excepción de Raven, quién se encuentra sobre el suelo de su habitación, meditando. Su cama se ve desordenada, denotando un malo dormir durante la noche. Raven está flotando sobre el suelo, con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Empieza a cerrar sus ojos lentamente._

_De pronto, imágenes que llegan a su mente comienzan a interrumpir su concentración._

(_Dentro de su mente_)

Raven: ¿Porqué apareciste en ese momento? Por tu culpa, el sacrificio de Terra (ve a Terra en el fondo) fue en vano.

Ojos rojos: ¿Mi culpa? Él fue quién quiso volver, pero no cumplió con las condiciones y lo eliminé. Tú... tú lo reviviste... (Raven cae a un pozo de lava y no puede volar)

(_Despierta_)

_Raven abre los ojos con un suspiro._

_Raven (agacha la cabeza y mira el suelo, habla para sí misma): No, yo no... no soy Slade. Yo sólo hice... lo que mis poderes me ordenaron. (Está muy agitada, continúa flotando) Debo, controlar mis emociones. Si se desbordan... (al cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, su habitación comienza a obscurecerse de a poco, tapando los rayos del sol)._

_La oscuridad pasó a dominar su habitación. Un cuervo gigante con seis ojos rojos aparece desde las sombras. Raven abre sus ojos para contemplar al monstruo, que comienza a convertirse en un gran ser de color marrón, de gran altura._

Raven: No, no puede ser... ¡tú.. aquí! Nosotros te destruimos... Yo te eliminé.

Trigon: No puedes destruir lo que está en ti, tu esencia, hija mía.

Raven: Tú no fuiste parte de mi (se prepara a lanzar un poder) ¡y jamás lo serás! (lanza el poder)

_El ataque de Raven, atraviesa a Trigon, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la oscuridad._

Trigon: No puedes combatir contra tu propia mente (lanza un golpe con su brazo derecho, hiriendo gravemente a su hija)

Raven: No puedo perder... (al intentar levantarse, su pierna izquierda le duele) ... ¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

_El ataque vuelve a atravesar el cuerpo de su padre._

Trigon: Cuando comprendas la profundidad de tu fracaso, entenderás porqué Slade sigue vivo... gracias a ti.

_Aparece una imágen de Slade al lado, derrotando a los Titanes sin mayores problemas. Desaparece la imagen._

Raven: ¡Noooo!

_Entra Chico Bestia a la habitación, ve a Trigon frente a Raven._

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: (DESDE MINUTO 1:28) watch?v=-ESIyAoeOic ***

Chico Bestia (_corriendo hacia Raven_): ¡Raven!

_Raven le ve y "despierta" de su trance, la obscuridad comienza a ser absorbida por Raven hasta volver todo a la normalidad. Raven deja de levitar, se intenta levantar, pero no tiene fuerzas. Termina desmayándose. Chico Bestia alcanza a sostenerla._

_Al tomar a Raven, le acuesta en el suelo. Raven comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente._

Raven: Chico... bestia, perdona. Perdona por todo el mal que te he hecho.

Chico Bestia: Pero Raven, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Raven: Yo...

_Robin llega corriendo a la puerta de la habitación de Raven, junto a Cyborg y Starfire._

Robin: Raven, ¿estás bien? oímos gritos.

Raven: ... fui la causante de que revivieran a Slade, Trigon le usó y al desecharlo, él intentó recuperar su vida. Lo que ahora, ha acontecido.

_Al cerrar los ojos, Raven divisa a una chica de mediana estatura, cabellera rubia, traje ajustado y una "T" en el pecho._

_Raven vuelve a abrir los ojos._

Raven: Terra... el sacrificio que ella hizo, ha sido en vano.

_Desde los ojos de Chico Bestia comienzan a caer lágrimas. Chico Bestia divisa a Terra caminando en el borde de la costa. Él se acerca por un lado. Terra le ve y esboza una tierna sonrisa. Cambia la imagen, dentro de un carro de la Rueda de la Fortuna. Están a punto de besarse, pero Slade los interrumpe. Después recuerda a Terra, cuando está a un lado de Slade en la casa de los espejos, Chico Bestia se inca frente a ella, pidiendo explicaciones. Pero ella lo ignora y se va con Slade. Finalmente, le ve con una sonrisa fraternal, de amor y cariño incondicional. Momentos antes de que se convierta en piedra para frenar una erupción._

Robin: No, Raven. Eso no es verdad, él revivió gracias a su astucia y la lucha que dio contra los guerreros de tu padre. Y Terra si cumplió su misión (se agacha junto a Chico Bestia y Raven) ella fue la mejor Titán que pudo.

Chico Bestia (_con lágrimas_): Ella... ella estaba desorientada. Solo necesitaba ayuda y apoyo. Necesitaba que la entendieran. Tal como tú necesitas comprensión, Raven (_le abraza y ella se lo responde_)

T_ras el abrazo, Chico Bestia le ayuda a ponerse de pie. Raven se levanta lentamente, con una cara muy apenada._

Raven: Fui yo quién guió a mi padre hasta aquí, él llamó a Slade de los infiernos y lo trajo de vuelta a la Tierra. Si yo no existiese, nada de esto estaría pasando (_el diamante en su frente, se comienza a iluminar_)

Starfire: Raven, por favor... siéntate un momento. Creo que todos debemos reflexionar sobre lo sucedido...

***SIN MÚSICA***

_Raven está a punto de sentarse, de repente lanza a todos al otro lado de la habitación con sus poderes. El diamante en su frente adquiere un rojo intenso. Raven cae en trance y empieza a flotar. Chico Bestia corre hacia ella, pero una barrera le impide avanzar. Un grito desgarrador gobierna la habitación, Raven lanza gritos mientras envuelve a todos sus compañeros en una esfera obscura._

Chico Bestia: ¡Raven, no!

_Chico Bestia acude a intentar golpear la esfera, Robin le toma del brazo y le frena._

Robin: Quédate aquí, no podemos hacer nada..

_Raven comienza a generar un portal a su lado, mientras las cosas de la habitación vuelan para todas partes. El portal se abre, dejando ver un túnel de gusano. Raven ingresa allí. El portal se cierra y la esfera obscura desaparece._

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=ME71tf45q4s ***

_Chico Bestia se hinca en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente._

Chico Bestia: ¡No, Raven, No! ¿Porqué, porqué te vas? No fue te culpa.

_Robin se acerca y le toca el hombro. Chico Bestia se levanta rápidamente y le abraza. Llorando sobre su hombro_.

Cyborg: Veré que puedo hacer. Intentaré hacer que mis sensores capten algo, para saber donde fue.

Starfire (_caminando hacia Cyborg_) : La ira y la pena eran sus mayores enemigos. Sus poderes se basaban en ese equilibrio, que ahora ya está roto. Ese portal que creó, Cyborg...

Cyborg: Sea lo que sea que ella creó, no pertenece a esta dimensión. Pero tiene características de ser un agujero de gusano.

Chico Bestia (_secándose las lágrimas_): Ella usó sus propios poderes para protegernos. Ella sabía lo que iba a suceder... su desequilibrio de poderes...

Starfire: Miren esto... (_recoge un anillo del suelo_)

_Cyborg se acerca a analizarlo._

Cyborg: Es el mismo anillo que nos sirvió de protección contra Trigon. ¿No que se había destruído?

Robin: Pues al parecer ha forjado uno nuevo...

Chico Bestia (_secándose las lágrimas_): ¿Creen que signifique algo, señal de nuevos problemas? Raven... (_solloza_) nos hará mucha falta al momento de luchar, ella podía sentir cosas. Ahora ya no tenemos esa capacidad de adivinación... con nosotros.

Cyborg: Calma, bestita. Ya veremos eso, por ahora debemos descansar y ver que la ciudad esté a salvo.

Robin: Recuerden que la ciudad es nuestra prioridad, no el equipo. Por Raven, ojalá se encuentre mejor, sea donde sea que se haya marchado. Pero nuestro deber, es cuidar la...

_La alarma de la Torre se activa._

Cyborg: Problemas, emergencia de nivel 3. En la compañía metalúrgica, tres delincuentes han secuestrado rehenes.

Robin: Titanes, vamos que la ciudad nos necesita.

_Desde la ciudad, se ven emergiendo a los héroes que viajan rumbo al centro de Jump City._

_En la habitación de Raven, Chico Bestia deja el anillo dentro de una cajita metálica con forma de corazón..._

Chico Bestia: 2 grandes amigas... se han ido. (_Agacha la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos. Abre una ventana y como ave, surca los cielos con rumbo a la ciudad... en peligro_)


	5. Red X

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=Z7brgM6tnxI ***

_Tres secuaces de Slade están dentro de la Metalúrgica, en Jump City._

Trabajador #1: Por favor, déjenme ir.

_Uno de los secuaces, saca su arma y le apunta en la cabeza._

Secuaz #1: Cállate, o te vuelo la cabeza.

_En el auto de los Titanes, van viajando Robin y Cyborg. Con un GPS ven donde es el problema y por micrófono, le avisan a Starfire y Chico Bestia que acuden volando al lugar._

Cyborg: La situación, se genera 10 kilómetros al noroeste de su posición.

_Dentro de la metalúrgica, entre las sombras, aparece un hombre vestido de negro, con una "x" en la máscara._

Red x: ¡Bravo! (_aplaude_), han logrado neutralizar rápidamente a estos tres trabajadores. Pero tienen ¿solo tres rehenes? con eso no será suficiente para intimidar a los policías. (_camina, acercándose a uno de los secuaces de Slade) Quizás, hay que "mostrar" un poco más (le saca la máscara al secuaz, descubriendo su rostro_) Bueno, mi amigo, has sido elegido, para ser un rehén... ejecutado.

Secuaz #3: Jamás (_le pega en el pecho, alejándose de su victimario_) Tú no eres el jefe y no tienes autoridad sobre mí...

Voz (OFF): Pero de hecho, sí la tiene...

Secuaz #3: Maldito asesino, ¿cómo puedes hacer que maten a tus propios trabajadores? Y ustedes (apuntando a los secuaces #1 y #2) que no hacen nada. Sáquense la máscara y no la usen nunca más, ¡Cobardes!

Red X: Calma, calma. (le hace cariño en la cara) ¿porqué complicar tanto un hecho que de todas maneras ocurrirá? La muerte es el enemigo más paciente, porque es el único que tiene la victoria asegurada. (se agacha a recogerle la máscara que dejó tirada) Y a veces, es la más dolorosa...

_Red X toma un clavo del suelo, le pone la máscara en la cara y se la clava en la parte de la nariz. Con la fuerza de sus puños._

Red X: Muy bien (_cae el cuerpo de su víctima, frente a él, dejando caer sangre desde su máscara, empieza a convulsionar_) ¿alguien más desea sacarse la máscara? (_coloca su pie sobre la máscara de su víctima_) Si quieren huir esta es su oportunidad.

_Uno de los rehenes, comienza a correr, uno de los secuaces le dispara al tobillo. El rehén cae, gritando de dolor._

Red X: Que rápido... (_camina acercándose al rehén_) ¿Crees que puedes escapar de aquí? ¡Aquí no hay salida, maldita sea! (_Levanta la mano, para pegarle un puñetazo en la parte detrás de la cabeza...)_

Starfire: ¡Detente ahí!

Red X: ¿Quién manda a decir eso, solo tú?

Chico bestia: Y nosotros...

Chico bestia rompe el muro, entrando como Tiranosaurio. Detrás, aparecen Cyborg y Robin.

Voz (OFF) (_Solo la oye Red X_): Son 5 contra uno, hemos logrado lo que queríamos, llamar la atención. Haz lo que acordamos y vuelve aquí...

_Red X saca una bomba de humo, la hace explotar._

Robin: Demonios, ¿dónde se fue? Cyborg, ¿recibes algo?

Cyborg: No, sea lo que sea que esté usando...

_Cyborg cae, uno de los secuaces le pega un gran combo en su rostro._

Starfire: ¡Robin, cuidado! (_Lanza un poder, pero no le llega al secuaz que iba a atacar a Robin, solo al suelo, levantando una gran columna de humo_)

***SIN MÚSICA***

_Dentro de la Comisaría de policía, se investiga un conflicto en la metalúrgica. El comandante está al habla, la central ha dado aviso del problema y se necesitan hombres para intentar frenar el asunto. El comandante cuelga el teléfono. Se levanta de su asiento y le grita a Navarrete._

Comandante Swanson: ¿El oficial Smith está disponible?

Navarrete: Sí señor. ¿Le necesita ahora?

Comandante Swanson: A ti y a él. Al camión de Policía... ¡Ahora!

_En la metalúrgica, Robin queda desorientado con el humo que le rodea. Detrás, aparece uno de los secuaces, con una patada voladora. Robin se da vuelta, le toma la pierna, le rompe la rodilla y le pega un combo en la cara._

Cyborg (_levantándose adolorido_): Robin, recibo señal que viene la policía. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No les podemos permitir que ingresen, estarán en peligro.

Starfire: No se preocupen, yo... (_Red X le lanza una bomba que le explota en la cara, la deja inconsciente y cae_)

Robin: ¡Star! Lo siento Cyborg, nosotros somos la prioridad.

Chico bestia le oye y se enfurece.

Chico Bestia: Nosotros siempre somos la prioridad, ¿qué paso con Raven entonces?

Robin: Chico bestia, no cuestiones mis órdenes y obedece. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

_Chico Bestia se transforma en un chita, corre hacia el restante secuaz, le muerde una pierna y posteriormente, le ataca la cara, hasta matarlo._

_Red X le ve y sabe que es hora de irse. Corre hacia el centro del salón de la metalúrgica, desequilibra unas máquinas que contienen lava en su interior, vertiéndola sobre todo el lugar. Starfire está inconsciente, Robin corre hacia ella, la toma en sus brazos y corre hacia la salida. Pero esta, prontamente se llena de lava. Con su gancho, que lanza hacia el techo, hace efecto palanca para salir por una de las ventanas que se encuentran a mediana altura. Chico Bestia, convertido en terodáctilo, toma a Cyborg con sus patas y lo saca del lugar._

_Tanto rehenes como secuaces no fueron rescatados por los Titanes y perecieron dentro del lugar._

_Red X aún dentro, va a la central de la Metalúrgica en llamas, saca de una máquina el Xenothium que se estaba elaborando. Hace explotar la máquina y huye hacia el techo. Ahí, uno de los helicópteros de Slade, lo pasa a buscar. Y se retira._

Comandante Swanson (_baja de su patrulla, toma la radio de su camisa para dar una orden_): El helicóptero que se eleva de la metalúrgica, deben seguir...

Robin (_con Starfire aún en los brazos_): ¡No! Es muy peligroso, no sabemos que armamento pueden tener. Sus hombres deben preocuparse de solucionar esto.

Comandante Swanson (_agacha la cabeza_): Cancelen la orden... Espero que sepas lo que haces, hijo.

Robin (_dejando a Starfire en el suelo, aún inconsciente. Se hinca a su lado_): Sí, no se preocupe de Red X, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

_La policía ya acordonó el lugar. Robin y Cyborg intentan hacer entrar en sí a Starfire, hasta que lo logran._

Starfire (_mareada_): ¿Ganamos?

Robin (_hincado, al lado de Starfire_): No, Red X escapó y ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba buscando.

Cyborg: Cuando logren controlar esto, ingresaremos y veremos que fue lo que podía estar buscando.

Robin (_se levanta hacia Chico Bestia_): Me alegra que todos estén bien... pero no gracias a ti...

Chico Bestia: ¿Qué te sucede? Tú te preocupas solo de Starfire, ni siquiera por Cyborg. Cuando Raven huyó, ¿hiciste algo? antes de que esto sucediera ¿pensabas en al menos hacer algo? Todos los trabajadores dentro, fallecieron.

Robin: Mira, yo no sé que era lo que pensaba Raven ni que fue lo que le sucedió aquí, pero estas situaciones nos han tomado por sorpresa y además...

Chico Bestia: ¿Además qué? ¿ademas se perdieron vidas y dirás que es parte de ser héroes? Porque si ese es el punto, estamos muy mal. Nuestro deber es salvar a la gente, no hay otra opción. ¿Y de Raven? tú no hablabas con ella, no la conocías, no sabías nada de ella... ninguno de ustedes tres sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando. (Mira a Cyborg, Starfire y Robin)

_Chico Bestia abandona el lugar, se convierte en ave y vuela sin rumbo._

Comandante Swanson (_acercándose a Robin_): ¿Están bien, hijo?

Robin: Sí, gracias. No se preocupe, ¿cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?

Comandante Swanson: Con tanto alboroto, es difícil no saber dónde están. Estamos llamando a diversas instituciones para que logren controlar este incidente... Eh Robin, quiero hablar contigo a solar. ¿Se puede?

Robin (_siguiendo al Comandante Swanson_): Claro.

Comandante Swanson: Escucha, Robin. Yo sé que no es tu estilo, pero los criminales en Jump City están cada vez más organizados. Nosotros, también necesitamos estarlo. Tenemos todo un equipo de analistas detrás de estos crímenes intentando averiguar sus objetivos y su posible próximo blanco.

Robin: Pero si para eso estamos nosotros, que podemos llegar aún más rápido que ustedes a los lugares en que un crimen se...

Comandante Swanson: Lo sabemos, pero sabíamos que tu equipo en algún momento se desequilibraría. Y terminarías tu solo.

Robin: ¿A qué quiere llegar, comandante? Mi equipo aún está unido, estas peleas son pasajeras.

Comandante: Como sea Robin, el punto es que necesitamos su ayuda para proteger Jump City y ustedes solos no pueden hacerlo, no pueden abarcarlo todo. No solo están los tipos malos a los que ustedes detienen. También están los traficantes, que son los más preocupantes. Ellos, en su mayoría, financian a los malhechores para lograr su objetivo.

Robin: ¿Estos tipos trabajan en base a un objetivo en común?

Comandante Swanson: Según nuestras escuchas telefónicas, solo buscan un modo de obtener dinero. Aún no los podemos detener, porque no tenemos pruebas contundentes para apresarlos.

Robin: Ese tema es de cuidado, intentaré investigar y ver que puedo averiguar, Comandante.

Comandante Swanson: Gracias por tu interés. Y por sea caso, si es que deseas hablar (le pasa su tarjeta con sus datos) ya sabrás donde encontrarme.

Robin: Gracias por su apoyo comandante, pero creo que estamos mejor ahora. La ciudad está tranquila. Si algún narcotraficante o malhechor hay por allí, le atraparemos. Se lo aseguro.

_Se hace de noche en Jump City. Red X está en la periferia de la ciudad, entra a un edificio muy mal cuidado._

Red X: Traigo la última dosis de Xenothium.

Voz: Bien, bien, mi joven ayudante. Ahora ven, acércate. Tenemos que avanzar en nuestro plan.

_Se prende una luz cenital en la casa, que deja ver a un sujeto musculoso, con un traje con tintes naranjos y negros. Con una máscara que posee las mismas cualidades, solo que un ojo es visible._

Red X: ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, Slade?


	6. El dilema

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=HVFPMxkBqnw ***

_Chico Bestia ingresa a la Torre Titán y se encierra en su habitación. Aún con los dientes ensangrentados y temblando, por esa ira que le llena el cuerpo. Escupe contra el suelo, se siente en la cama y le pega un puñetazo a la misma. Luego otro, hasta que comienza a llorar, llorar de la impotencia que le provoca el acordarse de Terra y Raven._

Chico Bestia (_para sí_): Raven, Terra... Pudimos hacer tanto por ustedes, no las acogimos, no les dimos lo suficiente, necesitaban más que héroes, más que combatir el crimen... (_solloza y se cae al suelo_) necesitaban amigos, gente que les comprendieran, ¡maldita sea! (_pega un puñetazo al suelo, hace temblar todo el piso_)

_Ingresan los demás titanes al primer piso y sienten el temblor._

Robin: Tranquilos, iré a conversar con él. Esto se salió de control...

_Robin sube la escalera y llega a la habitación de Chico Bestia. Este está en el suelo y de fondo, se aprecia la silueta de Robin._

_Robin camina raudo hacia su amigo y se hinca delante de él. Preocupado._

Robin: Calma, calma. No sé que te pasó anteriormente, pero calma. (_Le abraza_)

Chico Bestia: Robin... yo (_el llanto le provoca hacer una pausa)_ no sé que me pasó, soy un monstruo, como ese lobo que me convertí alguna vez. Mi bestia interna, está haciendo estragos.

Robin: No solo en ti. Todos estamos muy sensibles. Dos amigas se han ido en lapsos tan cortos de tiempo... que es difícil poder asimilarlo de alguna manera. Solo te pido que resistas. Nosotros... la ciudad, te necesita. Somos héroes, debemos controlarnos...

_Chico Bestia se suelta bruscamente de Robin._

Chico Bestia: Lo vez, ahí vas de nuevo. Raven necesitaba comprensión _(se seca las lágrimas con el brazo_) no un sermón, no sabes por lo que paso. Ni siquiera tú sabes como están tus compañeros de equipo. Esto se está desmoronando por su propio peso, ¡por un demonio! ¿cómo no te das cuenta que pierdes credibilidad?

_Robin le mira con cara de enfado._

Robin: ¿Tú crees que tengo algún poder de leer mentes?

Chico Bestia: ¡Tú no tienes ningún poder! ¡Eres un miserable humano, que lidera a un equipo que cada vez más se aleja de su centro!

Robin: Un humano... ¿como los que te han acogido a pesar de tu anormalidad?

Chico Bestia: Ah... ¿ahora soy un jodido monstruo? Yo me largo de aquí.

_Chico Bestia golpea a Robin, le quita una granada que lanza contra la ventana de su cuarto haciéndola explotar._

Chico Bestia: Ahora entiendes por que te pareces a Slade. Al menos ahora se entiende, por que Terra se fue a su lado. Son iguales, solo que él al parecer si es un líder nato...

_Chico Bestia salta del ventanal como hombre, para alejarse como un ave. Robin se levanta con una zona de su rostro enrojecido por el golpe._

_Se oyen los pasos acelerados de Cyborg por el pasillo. Starfire aparece flotando en la puerta de la habitación._

Cyborg: ¿Qué pasó? Oímos una explosión y... (_ve el entorno_) ¿y Bestita?

Robin: Se ha ido, nos abandonó.

Starfire: ¿Cómo? él no se pudo haber alejado así, solo...

Robin: Pero lo hizo. Ya no es parte de los Titanes y punto final.

_Robin abandona la habitación enfadado. La noche es cada vez más oscura en la Torre Titán._

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=FxEmWJ7aVCg ***

_Mientras que en el cuartel de Slade, Red X guarda el frasco de Xenothium en un contenedor especial._

Slade: Ven, muchacho. Quiero presentarte a unos colaboradores.

_Slade y Red X se encuentran en un salón muy pobremente iluminado y avanzan por el mismo, hasta una puerta que por debajo un fuerte destello hace presencia. Slade abre la puerta..._

Demente Mod: Al fin, Slade, has aparecido.

Minina: ¿Y quién te acompaña? Ahh Red X, mi padre estará muy feliz porque lo has incorporado.

_El salón está iluminado por una luz cenital muy potente. Una mesa larga, acoge a los "invitados" de Slade._

Rancid: ¿Para qué nos llamas, Slade? ¿No que nos habías dicho que podías con la ciudad tú solo?

Slade: Ese no es el problema. Red X trabaja para mí, y está con sus intereses. Pero necesitamos apoyo...

Minina _(subiendo los codos a la mesa, apoyando su cara con sus manos)_: ¿Qué clase de apoyo?

Slade: Monetario... Red X usa un traje que le da fuerza y velocidad. Pero necesita Xenothium para usarlo. Con él, podríamos hacer un equipo muy poderoso. Haciendo a esta ciudad, presa del caos.

Demente Mod: Ya hice eso una vez... pero esos Titanes lo arruinan todo.

Slade: Esta vez, con Red X al frente, no habrá opciones para fallar.

Rancid: Ah, esto no me huele bien (se levanta abruptamente de la mesa) ¿qué razón nos das para confiar en ti?

Slade: Dime, ¿tienes otra opción?

Red X: Si no actuamos rápido, lo más probable es que la policía se una a los Titanes. Eso sería lo más desastroso para nosotros. Si queremos poder y dinero, tenemos que movernos.

Rancid: Lo siento, yo sin motivos nada tengo que hacer aquí.

_Johnny Rancid gira y se marcha del salón._

Demente Mod: Son tiempos difíciles, Slade. Entenderás que la presión sobre nosotros es mayor, con los Titanes deambulando. Si no podemos aceptar errores, es porque necesitamos una fuente de confianza (_se levanta del asiento_) y para nosotros, tú no la representas. Entre los presentes, tenemos un trabajo por el cual nos financiamos. Le compramos armas a las grandes industrias y luego las vendemos en el mercado negro a los países pobres. Que pagan con lingotes de oro.

Minina (_levantándose de la mesa_): Con eso subsistimos sin problemas. Pero tu ¿tienes plan? y si lo tienes, será demasiado radical y nos harás tambalear. Sin embargo, veremos que puedo hacer por mi parte. Creo en ustedes, pero necesitamos del apoyo de los demás y de una base más estabilizada.

_Los villanos se marchan del lugar._

Red X: Me sorprenden que los hayan dejado libres...

Slade: Ellos, atestiguaron contra otros criminales, como ese tal "Control Fenómeno". Mientras no los descubran en más problemas, seguirán así...

***SIN MÚSICA***

_A la mañana siguiente, la Torre Titán amanece silente. Parece muerta en su interior. Robin sale de su habitación, vestido con su traje, toma su motocicleta y va hacia la ciudad. Es día domingo, la gente aprovecha su día de descanso. Su viaje termina, frente a la comisaría. Se baja, se quita su casco y se apresta a ingresar._

Comandante (_apareciendo detrás_): Así que al fin, te has dignado a venir...


	7. La soledad de Robin

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=I0Ve5f2AG8U ***

_Robin ingresa a la comisaría, acompañado del Comandante. Este se le adelanta, para abrirle la puerta a un engalanado Robin, que viste un terno. Pero sigue usando su antifaz._

Comandante (_abriéndole la puerta a Robin_): ¿Es necesario el antifaz?

Robin: Sí, por precaución.

_El Comandante sigue a Robin con la mirada, a medida que ingresa al recinto. Luego ingresa él, cierra la puerta. Diversos "buenos días, Comandante" se escuchan en los pasillos que Robin recorre con el Comandante._

Robin: ¿Porqué deseaba verme?

Comandante: Estamos al tanto de la situación criminal en la ciudad. Están resurgiendo diversas bandas que nosotros ya habíamos diseminado. No sabemos como están logrando obtener dinero para sus armas...

Robin: ¿Drogas?

Comandante: Tenemos a todos los Departamentos indagando y nadie ha encontrado nada.

Robin: Entonces, ¿podrá ser S...?

Comandante: Tenemos información de que Slade murió hace algunos años atrás. Sin embargo... (duda en hablar)

Robin: Sin embargo, ¿qué?

_Ambos dejan de caminar. Se detienen frente a la oficina del Comandante._

Comandante: Pase, por favor. Hablemos ahí dentro.

_Robin se siente frente al escritorio del policía. Este se sienta y pone sus codos sobre la mesa._

Comandante: Hemos enviado diversos escuchas a las zonas más oscuras de Jump City, y las bandas hablan de un enmascarado muy poderoso. Estas bandas reciben gran cantidad de dinero, para conseguir una especie de elemento... para equipar un armamento, lo más probable.

Robin: Nuestro equipo ya peleó con Slade, hace unos días. Estaban en la antigua fábrica de Wayne. Y creemos que está con...

Comandante: ¿Red X?... En su último ataque a la Metalúrgica, logramos descubrir restos de Xenothium. Había una máquina destruida por una bomba puesta por Slade supuestamente o su secuaz. Lo central... es que hay alguien detrás de todo esto. Y necesitamos información. Creo, Robin que eres el indicado.

Robin: Pues claro, iré de inmediato a averiguar. Solo déjeme avisarle a mis compañeros... (_se levanta de su silla rápidamente_)

Comandante (_frenando a Robin_) : Creemos, como Departamento, que lo mejor será que trabajes solo. Esta misión es arriesgada. Aún para ti.

_Robin agacha la cabeza, sabe que tiene razón. Oculta el transmisor de los Titates en su bolsillo._

Comandante: Ahora es muy temprano para empezar a trabajar. Lo mejor será que vayas de noche. Si surge algún problema, sabes que conmigo puedes acudir.

Robin: Gracias comandante.

_Robin se da media vuelta y abandona la oficina. A las afuera, su moto aguarda. Sube y va rumbo a la Torre T. Al llegar, acude al salón principal. Allí, sus compañeros de equipo le esperaban._

Robin: Vaya, tan temprano y están despiertos...

_Cyborg le mira con desprecio, mientras que Starfire le ve con compasión._

Cyborg: Chico Bestia tenía razón...

Robin: ¿Sobre?

Starfire: Sobre ti, Robin. Ahora te estás preocupando solo de ti, mientras este equipo se cae a pedazos.

Cyborg: Seguí tu rastro con mi radar, pude oír toda tu conversación con el Comandante. ¿Cómo puedes hacer un trato a nuestras espaldas? Ni siquiera sabes si ellos están de tu lado.

Robin: No será... ¿nuestro lado?

Cyborg: No, Robin. Ahora estás solo en esto. Los Jóvenes Titanes dejan de existir en este instante.

_Cyborg abandona la sala rápidamente, muy enojado._

Robin: Star... por favor, yo.

Starfire: Lo lamento, Robin. La decisión ya está tomada.

_Flotando, lentamente Starfire abandona el salón. La puerta automática se cierra, dejando solo a Robin._


	8. Raven

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=Fc0XS2jc0Fk ***

_Un suspiro se oye en el vacío. Una mujer de pelo morado se sienta en un suelo de tierra. Se nota desorientada, toma un poco de tierra con sus manos, unos pasos detrás de ella la asustan._

Voz: Hola... hija.

_Raven se da vuelta y se ve sorprendida y emocionada a la vez._

Raven: No puede ser... ¿madre?

Arella: Sí, Raven. Que bueno que has despertado.

Raven: Sí... yo... ¿qué pasó?

_Raven mira su cuerpo y nota que todo su traje ahora es de color blanco._

Arella: Colapsó tu energía. Has liberado tanta, que ya no te quedan ni siquiera sobras.

Raven: No entiendo... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mi traje?

Arella: Ahora, ya no tienes poderes... eres una persona. Al menos, en tu antiguo mundo así le llamaban.

Raven: ¿Antiguo? Dónde se supone que estoy...

Arella: En el Templo de Azarath, hija mía. Tu hogar. Otra dimensión más allá de la Tierra.

Raven: Pero, ¿no que mi padre había destruido este lugar?

Arella: Todo lo material, no a su gente. Nos demoramos tres mil años en reconstruir y aumentar nuestra dimensión.

Raven: ¿Cuánto... (_se siente mareada_) cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Arella: Ya llevas 5 meses terrestres. El tiempo aquí pasa mucho más rápido que en la Tierra. Esta es una sola dimensión y el Universo es pequeño. Aquí el tiempo no recibe tanta regulación de parte de los seres que se ven afectadas por la misma.

Raven: Como se supone... ¿que volveré a la Tierra?

Arella: Hija, ven. Acércate. (Raven se acerca muy tímida y lentamente) La energía que requieres es la misma que has usado para llegar aquí. Y necesitas más de mil años para recomponerla. Y si la lograras recomponer toda, la gastarías nuevamente en tu viaje de vuelta. Y yo sé contra quién estás peleando... esto es una señal.

Raven: ¿Señal? de qué...

Arella: De que hay algo más que te falta aprender, algo más que aún no cultivas. Y si lo logras hacer, te convertirás en una guerrera de verdad. En alguien capaz de detener a tu enemigo...

Raven: ¿Cómo puedo lograr eso?

Arella: Solo tú puedes saber eso, yo... los puedo entrenar para que vuelvan con más fuerza. Pero eso lo decides tú.

Raven: Yo si quiero entrenar, pero ahora estoy un poco mareada..

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: (DESDE MINUTO 1:27) watch?v=1wJ9OkZLONk ***

Arella: Ah.. ¿acaso crees que la muerte (_Arella toma una posición ofensiva_) esperará a que tengas fuerza? (Lanza una gran patada a su hija)

_Raven recibe la patada y cae._

Arella: La muerte no será considerable contigo (se acerca rápidamente, para pegarle otra patada en el suelo)

_Raven se levanta y le sostiene la patada._

Arella: El estilo de Robin...

_Raven suelta el pie de su madre. Arella ataca nuevamente, Raven ataja su golpe._

Arella: Cyborg...

_Ambas vuelven a su posición original. Raven lanza una patada, su madre la detiene, la lanza al piso._

Arella: Starfire. Eres hábil, pero esto no es una copia, debes tener tus habilidades.

_Arella la levanta del cuello, la deja flotando y le pega un combo en el estómago, para dejarla caer._

Arella: Estás en forma, pero te sientes apenada. (_saca el botón que une las dos puntas de su capa y se lo coloca a Raven_) Pero no por mi bienvenida. Dime, Raven. ¿Qué te apena?

***SIN MÚSICA***

_Raven camina por las calles de Jump City, con su capa oscura. Cuando a lo lejos, oye gritos de una mujer. Acude a ver y una Tamaraniana lanza un autobus contra un chico de color, que usa una capucha. Un tipo verde y otro con una "R" en el pecho le ayudan. La Tamaraniana está con esposas. El autobus cae en el pavimento y los tres sujetos lo usan como escudo._

Cyborg: Destruirá toda la ciudad.

Robin: No la dejaré. No perderé esta pelea.

_Robin sale del escondite que le proporciona el autobus para luchar. Raven se transporta hasta el otro lado de la calle. Decide actuar. Invoca un cuervo gigante que le imposibilita el paso a Robin._

Raven: Tal vez pelear no sea la solución.

_Raven desactiva el campo y Robin acude a la Tamaraniana, liberándola de las esposas que le impedían moverse libremente._

Arella (OFF): ¿Ese fue el momento en que tu grupo se unió?

_Raven se ve sentada en un asiento de piedra. De fondo, un gran área verde. Muchas personas, vestidas igual que Arella, entrenan de fondo._

Raven: Sí, en parte. Pero no es lo importante. Cuando Trigon invadió nuestro mundo, los convirtió a todos en piedra, pero revivió a Slade. Solo externamente. Internamente era solo huesos. Debíamos derrotarlo a él y después a Trigon... fui tan estúpida de no ocuparme de él antes. Con eso dejé el camino libre, para que él volviese... Y eso causó también que la petrificación de Terra, haya sido en vano.

Arella: ¿Aún te sientes responsable por el retorno de Slade?

Raven: Mi enojo supera a mi culpa.

Arella: Ven...

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=UWHeI48vJI4 ***

_Raven camina con Arella. Ambas están en un gran salón de entrenamiento._

Arella: Has aprendido a enterrar tu culpa con enojo.

Arella: Yo te enseñaré a encararla y enfrentar la verdad.

_Arella y Raven están en el área verde, ambas en posiciones ofensivas._

Arella: Has peleado con diversos enemigos en la Tierra, ahora te enseñaré a pelear contra un Dios.

_Se ve a Arella y Raven en un gran pasillo oscuro._

Arella: Has sabido como moverte entre las sombras... yo te enseñaré a transportarte de igual manera.

Raven: ¿Transportarme?

Arella: ¡Zintos! (_Arella desaparece y aparece detrás de Raven, sin emitir ningún ruido_)

_En el Área Verde._

_Se ve a Raven y Arella peleando duramente en la zona verde._

_En el Salón de Entrenamiento._

Arella: (_caminando en la sala de entrenamiento_) para mujeres como nosotras, la transportación es cuestión de paciencia (_delante de Raven_) y agilidad (_atrás de Raven_).

_Raven esquiva diversos golpes de los ayudantes de Arella en la Academia._

Arella (_cerca de la Arena de entrenamiento_): Recuerda, no puedes intentar flotar.

_Raven cae, pero rápidamente se afirma con sus brazos, se levanta y le rompe las armas a sus contrincantes._

_Hija y madre pelean en el área verde. Raven logra soportar todos los golpes y se resbala, por golpear una rama con su pie izquierdo._

Arella: Recuerda, siempre debes estar pendiente de lo que te rodea.

_Arella se acerca a una gran olla en la sala de entrenamiento._

Arella: Aquí usamos diversas telas para los peleadores. Mientras más hábil, mejor es el despliegue de la fuerza.

Raven: ¿Todas blancas?

Arella: El poder del sujeto, le da el color.

Raven: Entonces, ¿el tuyo es negro por tus poderes?

Arella: Pero los he aprendido a controlar. Como también a hacerle temer a mis enemigos con solo verme.

_En el área verde, Raven se dispone a atacar, golpea a Arella en una pierna y la hace caer, cuando está a punto de golpearla, su madre apunta con su mano a su cara y le hace evocar diversas imágenes de sus recuerdos. Cuando se recupera, Arella contraataca. Dejándola en el suelo._

Arella: Siempre debes ser más que una guerrera en la mente de tus rivales... (Arella se aleja, dandole la espalda a Raven) El regreso de Slade no fue culpa suya...

_Raven se acerca a atacar, Arella gira y le frena el golpe, le toma el brazo a Raven y se lo dobla._

Arella: ...Fue de Robin.

_Raven se recompone y le lanza diversos golpes, todos esquivados por Arella. Logra golpearla en una oportunidad, pero con poca fuerza. Arella golpea a Raven en el estómago y la lanza al suelo. Raven la ve, impotente. Se levanta nuevamente y vuelve a golpear, pero Arella le toma un brazo y la da vuelta por el aire. Cayendo duramente al suelo._

Arella: Su enojo, no cambia el hecho que Robin no actuó.

Raven: (_agitada, se levanta a golpear_) Pero Slade es mucho más rápido y fuerte que Robin.

Arella: ¿A ti te detendría eso? (_la lanza al suelo_)

Raven: (_levantándose_) Yo... tengo poderes.

Arella: ¡Los poderes no importan! (_golpea a Raven en las piernas, pero esta continúa en pie_) ¡La voluntad lo es todo!

_Raven se cae por unos momentos, pero vuelve a levantarse._

Arella: La voluntad de resurgir.

Raven: ¡Zintos!

_Raven aparece por detrás de Arella, esta se sorprende. Lanza un golpe, pero Raven lo esquiva y le pega con la rodilla en diversas ocasiones en la espalda._

Raven: Ríndete...

Arella: Aún no me vences...

_Raven le pega una patada, pero esta traspasa el cuerpo de su madre. Raven cae de cabeza._

Arella (_detrás de Rave_n): No me has vencido, confiaste en tus sentidos y has caído.

_Raven se va a levantar, pero Arella con sus poderes lanza a Raven por los cielos. Cayendo en su brazo._

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=IPxcx8ndRnQ ***

_En el salón de entrenamiento, Raven está con unas yerbas en las piernas y los brazos._

Arella: Mantelos en su lugar. Por la mañana, estarás mejor.

_Raven sigue el consejo de su madre. La hija, está sin su capa, solo con su traje ajustado._

Arella: Eres mucho más fuerte que Trigon...

Raven: No compartiste casi nada con él... no puedes conocer su fuerza.

Arella: Pero conozco la ira que hay en ti... Esa ira que estrangula el pesar hasta que el recuerdo de un suceso sólo es veneno en sus venas. Y un día se sorprende deseando que ese hecho jamás hubiera tenido lugar para no sentir más dolor.

_Raven le observa atentamente._

Arella: No siempre viví aquí, en Azarath. Alguna vez viví en otra dimensión, tenía amigas muy radicales en sus ideas. Me convencieron de unirme a un culto satánico. Una noche decidimos invocar a un hombre ideal, para tener al hijo o hija perfectos. En vez de eso, Trigon aprovechó la oportunidad de aparecer en el mundo, engendrando un ser. El cual yo intenté matar y cuando mis fuerzas no daban más, intenté suicidarme. Pero me di cuenta que ese hijo, era la descendencia de Trigon, como también su propio fin. Por ello, seguí adelante con el proceso. Y no me equivoqué... hija mía. (Le hace cariño en el pelo)

Raven: Pero tú al fin y al cabo, no me criaste.

Arella: En parte, pero tus habilidades las aprendiste con Azar. Yo me dediqué a defender nuestro mundo de Trigon. Con su derrota y la muerte de Azar, yo quedé como única dueña del Temblo de Azarath.

Raven: Siempre supe que nuestra raza era muy maternal y que sin los cuidados adecuados, al crecer, se podrían producir ciertos cambios. Como los de mi equilibrio del poder.

Arella: Debes saber que tu enojo... te da un gran poder. Pero si te lo permites te destruirá. Como casi sucede en la Torre de los Titanes.

Raven: ¿Qué impidió mi destrucción?

Arella: Eso, lo descubrirás con el tiempo... (Arella se levanta) Acompáñame, quiero enseñarte como se todo sobre ti.

_Entran a un gran salón, en el centro del Temblo de Azarath._

Arella: Aquí, hago mis meditaciones. Con una concentración muy alta, puedo saber que pasa en otras dimensiones, todo en tiempo presente. El arte de la adivinación no es algo practicado en nuestro mundo. Cuando tengas tiempo, puedes venir aquí, a meditar. Quizás... sepas que está pasando allá, en tu mundo o reflexionar de acontecimientos pasados.

Raven: ¿Se puede arreglar el pasado en este salón?

Arella: No, pero puedes pensar mejor que harás con tu futuro.

Raven: Espero, que todo el entrenamiento valga la pena, para volver y erradicar el mal de Jump City...

_Raven comienza a recordar todos los buenos momentos que ha tenido con sus amigos. Se ve a Robin dándole un abrazo, cuando ella era niña en la Batalla con Trigon. Chico Bestia haciéndola reír por las caras cómicas que le hace, cuando Cyborg y Starfire le hacen una sorpresa para su cumpleaños._

Raven: ¿Crees que mis amigos estén bien?

Arella: Ellos están bien... pero por separado.


	9. Caminos separados

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=-tgsfkZpKhk ***

Comandante Swanson (_entregándole un cheque_): ¿Crees que con esto será suficiente?

Robin: Sí, gracias. Ahora podré combatir el crimen de mejor manera, renovando mi equipamiento.

Comandante Swanson: ¿Qué ha sido de tu grupo de compañeros?

Robin: El grupo se ha terminado. Me quedé solo...

Comandante Swanson: A veces, el individualismo entrega mejores resultados. Un buen ejemplo, es Ba...

Robin (_interrumpiendo_): Gracias por las palabras, no es necesario ejemplificar. Me debo retirar.

_Robin se sube a su motocicleta y se coloca su casco. Su vehículo se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de él. Estaba con el Comandante de Policía hablando, fuera de la Comisaría. Es muy tarde y ambos deben volver a sus hogares._

_En su motocicleta, Robin frena su viaje, parándose en una vereda. Saca un transmisor de su bolsillo, es redondo, con una tapa negra que posee una gran "T" blanca en medio. Suspira, mira al cielo y la vuelve a guardar._

Cyborg: ¡Pelea, maldito cobarde!

_Un ladrón vuela por los aires, tras un gran puñetazo del héroe._

Ladrón (_adolorido_): ¿Y tus amigos, te dejaron solo maldito fenómeno?

Cyborg (_acercándose al ladrón tirado en el suelo_): Ahora, me limito a decir, que trabajo solo.

_Se dispone a disparar con su cañón sónico en la cara del malhechor._

Chico Bestia: ¡Cyborg, detente!

_Cyborg mira a un lado y ve a Chico Bestia erguido en una esquina. Bestia se le acerca corriendo._

Chico Bestia (_bajándole el cañón sónico con la mano_): ¡Qué rayos se te ocurre que estás haciendo! Somos héroes, por más que nuestro equipo se haya desintegrado, aún debemos hacer el bien y eso incluye no matar gente.

Cyborg: ¡Ja! mira quién lo dice... ¿no recuerdas al ayudante de Slade, en la Metalúrgica?

Chico Bestia: No murió solo él, nuestra ineptitud le costó la vida a otros trabajadores. Pero no es el punto...

Cyborg: ¿Cuál es, entonces? Estamos separados, no seguimos órdenes, ¿no entiendes? la crisis ganó, nosotros perdimos. Ya no necesitamos un equipo y además... no se como me encontraste.

Chico Bestia: No sé que le pasó al Cyborg de los Titanes. Solo mírate, estás de mal humor, haces un daño innecesario a la gente, pero sobre todo a ti. Con tu pensamiento, te quedarás solo. Tal como alguna vez, yo me quedé solo por alejarme de la Patrulla. (Se da media vuelta y se aleja de Cyborg) (sin mirar atrás) ¿Porqué no simplemente dejas que se largue el tipo?

Cyborg: Intentó asaltar a una abuelita. ¿No es eso suficiente?

Chico Bestia (_da la vuelta y le queda mirando_): Solo quítale sus armas y vayámonos de aquí...

_Cyborg levanta al ladrón, le abre la chaqueta y le quita todas sus armas. Un revolver, una cuchilla y un celular..._

Cyborg _(rompiendo el celular)_: Para que no pidas refuerzos... ahora vete de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta (le empuja) Bien Bestia, has hecho que deje ir a un criminal. ¿Estás feliz? Ahora que quieres hacer...

Chico Bestia: Lo mejor será que sigamos velando por la seguridad de esta ciudad, no sabemos si los demás harán lo mismo.

Cyborg: Solo espero, cosa verde... que ellos sigan haciendo el papel de héroes...

_Un destello verde, ilumina el cielo de Jump City. Starfire volaba por los aires, pero se frena para contemplar la ciudad._

Starfire _(para si misma_): Qué será de esta ciudad cuando ya no hayan héroes... lo mejor será que me quede en la Torre T...

_En la Torre T, se abre la puerta principal._

Starfire: ¡Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?! (_se oye su eco_)

_Starfire entra y ve todo como la última vez que estuvo ahí, hace más de 12 días atrás. La Torre T está vacía. Va al cuarto de Robin, pero no hay nadie allí. Revisando sus cosas, encuentra un GPS que sigue a Robin a todas partes. Y allí, se identifica que está en un edificio, en la décima avenida._

_En la décima avenida, Robin saca un cartel de un Departamento que decía "Se Arrienda". Por el balcón del mismo, contempla la ciudad de noche. Se oyen las sirenas policíacas a lo lejos. Se entra, se saca su capa, su polera y se acuesta. ¿El antifaz? Siempre puesto. Su comunicador lo deja a un lado._

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=IQbKzuFRLDc ***

_Por las oscuras calles nocturnas de Jump City, un mal herido ladrón camina hasta entrar en un edificio. Ingresa por la puerta principal y cae. Red X le toma y le ayuda a seguir caminando. Hasta llegar a un sofá y ahí le deja. Red X le abandona caminando por un pasillo, hasta que entra a una de las habitaciones de ese pasillo. El ladrón está con el estómago adolorido por el gran golpe que Cyborg le propinó._

_Desde la misma habitación por la que entró Red X, aparece Slade._

Ladrón (_sentado aún en el sofá_): Slade (_toce_) al fin apareces. ¿Porqué aún no atacas esta asquerosa ciudad?

Slade _(caminando hacia el recién llegado)_: Porque aún, mi amigo, hace falta un plan, que está en proceso. ¿De dónde apareció este sujeto, X?

Red X (_aparece por detrás_): Abrió la puerta, cayó y le he dejado ahí. No se quién es.

_Red X camina por detrás de Slade y desde una máquina saca una jeringa, que rellena con un líquido rojo._

Ladrón: Cyborg me detuvo en un delito y me golpeó duramente, es uno de los Titanes. Mientras estaba tendido en el piso, me enteré de una primicia. El grupo ya no existe, los Titanes se han separado.

Slade (_con tono enigmático_): Increíble, la feble resistencia del líder, ha sido demostrada. ¿Quién te dijo?

Ladrón: El sujeto verde apareció de repente (toce) y lo contó todo...

Slade: Excelente, gracias por la información... ¿X?

Red X: Sí...

_Red X se acerca al sujeto, le inyecta un poco de Xenothium. Tras unos segundos, el tipo se marea y comienza a vomitar sangre. Se aprieta el estómago con mucha fuerza, no puede parar. Hasta que cae al suelo de espalda y empieza a convulsionar. El vómito se queda en su garganta, y al no poder continuar, muere ahogado._

Slade: Al menos, ahora sabemos que directamente no funciona...


	10. El primer golpe a la mafia

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=rvtM241ZvVU ***

_Robin despierta de golpe. Son las 4 de la madrugada. Robin revisa el transmisor de los Titanes, el cual no tiene ninguna novedad. Decide levantarse de su cama._

_Va a su closet, coge su chaqueta, se acomoda el traje, ve que su antifaz esté en orden, carga su cinturón con las herramientas necesarias. De una gran caja metálica, saca nuevos ganchos. Sale al balcón de su departamento. Cierra por fuera. Cuelga un gancho desde la baranda y comienza a descender. Al llegar al suelo, extrae un GPS. Este indica diversos puntos rojos en el mapa. Con la leyenda "Delincuentes potenciales". Camina por la poco iluminada calle de Jump City._

_Se encuentra cerca de uno de los lugares demarcados por su GPS. Es el principal hangar de químicos de Jump City. Hay diversos containers que ingresan a la fábrica en grandes camiones. Robin corre hacia uno de ellos, saca dos discos que los pega a sus manos. Salta sobre el camión y estos discos le dan adherencia. Mientras el camión avanza, abre la compuerta trasera del container hasta que logra entrar. Una vez dentro comienza a revisar todo el cargamento. Hay diversas cajas de cartón, al abrir solo ve esferas de Navidad. Al tomar una, la encuentra muy pesada, la rompe y dentro de cada esfera está lleno de cocaína. Cierra las cajas. Espera que el camión se detenga dentro de la fábrica._

_El camión se detiene y por fuera, uno de los tipos acude a bajar las cajas del camión. Abre las compuertas y se acerca a una caja. De pronto, es succionado por la oscuridad, tras un ligero grito de pavor. Uno de sus compañeros se percata de algo extraño._

Zuluaga: Oye, ¿Fabio?

_Detrás un compañero le acompaña. Se queda pasmado viendo hacia otro lado._

Zuluaga: ¿Qué miras?

_Sobre el container frente a ellos una silueta yace erguida. Salta sobre ellos._

_Un grupo de 8 hombres está bajando cajas de otro camión, en otro sector del hangar, cuando escucha unos gritos._

Ricci: Oigan, ¿vamos a echar un vistazo? No creo que haya problemas aquí...

_El grupo de 8 hombres llega al lugar donde estaba Robin, combatiendo a Zuluaga y su compañero. Robin aún está allí, golpeando la cabeza de Zuluaga contra el container, cuando los hombres llegan._

Lars: Jajajaja, pero miren, si es uno solo...

Ricci: Vamos por él...

_Todos los hombres, sacan sus cuchillos para defenderse._

_En la entrada del hangar, el Jefe de la Distribución y Venta de cocaína llega al lugar, acompañado de Laverde, su guardaespaldas._

Laverde: (_abriendo la compuerta del auto_): Vamos a ver como va la mercancía...

Rendón: Muy bien... (_bajándose del auto, cerrando la puerta_) Haciendo memoria, ¿Cuándo dijo Slade que debía entregarle el dinero por los permisos de entrada de la droga a Jump City?

Laverde: Para mañana al mediodía, debemos ir a visitarlo. Por aquí.

_Laverde guía a Rendón por un camino donde debía estar el primer container con cocaína en los camiones de distribución de la droga. Sin embargo, el container está abierto y con las cajas aún dentro._

Rendón: ¿porqué hay un container abierto y no hay gente trabajando? ¡Ve a averiguar que demonios pasa! Malditos holgazanes...

Laverde: Iré a investigar de inmediato, señor.

_Laverde camina por los pasillos formados por los bunkers. De pronto, oye sonidos de alguien golpeando un container. Al aproximarse a ver, observa una silueta demasiado rápida moviéndose, con una capa que ondea. A medida que la capa ondea más y más rápido, más delincuentes caen el piso. Laverde no logra distinguir que es lo que está viendo y se larga de allí hacia donde está Rendón._

Laverde (_asustado hacia Rendón_): Creo que alguien nos descubrió, será mejor que llamemos a seguridad y nos larguemos de aquí.

Rendón: ¡Demonios! Iré a sacar una pelotita para consumir después, ve y espérame en el auto.

Laverde: Sí, señor.

_Rendón camina rápidamente hasta el container abierto, saca una esfera y la guarda en su chaqueta. Mientras tanto, Robin camina entre los adoloridos cuerpos de sus enemigos, están todos fuera de combate. Sube sobre un container hasta que ve a Rendón._

_Rendón va raudo a su auto. Saca un transmisor y llama a seguridad._

Rendón: Tenemos brecha de seguridad en el Laboratorio Químico. Seguridad, acudir, pronto.

_Las luces del hangar, se apagan de pronto. Asustado, llega y entra a su auto._

Rendón: ¡Vamos, arranca Laverde!

_Cuando se acerca al asiento del piloto, ve que está inconsciente._

Rendón: Ah... ¡mierda!

_Debajo de su asiento saca su escopeta y la comienza a cargar_.

Rendón (_hablando para cualquier parte_): ¡Qué demonios eres!

_El vidrio trasero se rompe, lo toman de la camisa y lo sacan del auto._

Robin: ¡Soy Robin!

_Lo golpea con su codo en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente. Se eleva con el gancho que está sujeto en el techo._

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: (DESDE EL MINUTO 1:00) watch?v=0CO1iEf4dCo ***

_En la oficina del Comandante Swanson, recibe una llamada del Oficial de Policía Polanco._

Oficial Polanco: Comandante Swanson, tenemos una situación no determinada en el hangar de químicos en la 8va Avenida.

Comandante Swanson: ¿Conmigo solo bastará para investigar?

Oficial Polanco: Creo que esto sera un notición. Será mejor que vaya con la mayor cantidad de policías que puedas.

_Polanco corta el teléfono. Swanson se levanta de su asiento y llama a los presentes a que le acompañen a indagar en el hangar de Químicos._

_Al llegar allí, ve a un gran número de periodistas tomando fotos._

Comandante Swanson: Permiso, Policía.

_Se encuentra con Polanco._

Oficial Polanco: Que bueno que llegó. Atrapamos a todos estos mafiosos transportando droga, trabajaban para Rendón. El 3ero más buscado.

Comandante Swanson: ¿Buscado? Como rayos pudieron ligar a estos sujetos con él...

Oficial Polanco: Acompáñeme, por favor.

_Swanson y Polanco caminan unos metros hasta llegar a un mástil iluminado desde abajo. Colgado, allí, con el gancho de Robin, yace el Mafioso Rendón. Sobre él, una bandera con una gran letra "R"._

_Comandante Swanson esboza una sonrisa, al notar que la bandera flamea apuntando hacia la Torre de los Titanes. Llegan las fuerzas especiales a inspeccionar el lugar._

Oficial Polanco: ¿Y que opinas?...

Comandante Swanson (_le hace un gesto de aprobación_): ¡Bájenlo! (_con una sonrisa aún mayor_)

Oficial Polanco (_Hacia los periodistas, alejándose al fondo_): Bien, vamos. No hay nada más que ver aquí.

_Los flashes iluminan el fondo del Comandante Swanson. Swanson ve la sombra que hace la bandera con el mástil y nota una gran letra "T"._

_Robin, yace sobre la azotea de un gran edificio. Con la panorámica nocturna de toda Jump City, viendo hacia la Torre de los Titanes. La cual yace oscura, pero impotente. Haciendo notar siempre, su presencia a los criminales._


	11. La caída de un Titán

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=R0ynjjk2c7Y ***

_Por la mañana, Demente Mod se despierta en su lujoso departamento en el centro de Jump City. Enciende la televisión._

Demente Mod: ¡Por un demonio!

_Aparece en su cuarto, el mayordomo._

Mayordomo: ¿Qué sucede, señor?

Demente Mod: Arrestaron al principal distribuidor de drogas de la ciudad. Sin él, a nuestros contactos tampoco les llegará la droga. Apuesto que Slade debe estar enfadado. Llama a Minina y a Johnny Rancid. Necesitamos hacer una reunión y rápido.

_En el comedor de Demente Mod, se encuentran sentados Minina, Rancid y aparece finalmente Demente Mod._

Demente Mod (_enfadado_): Asumo que han visto las noticias.

Minina: Si... ¿que vamos a hacer si no tenemos la droga para vender?

Rancid: ¿La venta de armas no es opción?

Demente Mod: Con estos héroes, vigilando todos los movimientos, nos terminarán cercando. No es bueno levantar sospechas. Debemos actuar con cautela.

Minina: ¿Qué propones?

Demente Mod: Aceptar a Slade. Que haga lo que deba hacer. No podemos arriesgarnos. Si Rendón intenta salir pronto, testificará.

Rancid: ¿Eso en que nos afecta a nosotros?

Minina: Si llega a decir, los nombres de aquellos a los que esa droga iba dirigida, en la lista estarán nuestros proveedores. También serán encarcelados y con ello, nuestros nombres aparecerán de nuevo en los más buscados...

Demente Mod: Tenemos que actuar deprisa. Hay que capturar a Rendón.

Rancid: Slade podrá hacer el trabajo sucio, asumo. Mi duda es, no se informó sobre los Titanes. Solo una bandera con una "T", pero no se vio a los jóvenes en acción.

Minina: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que es un titan nuevo o...?

_Mientras tanto, Slade recibe una llamada en su comunicador._

Demente Mod: Slade, dada las condiciones en las que nos hemos visto envueltos, decidimos aceptar tu plan. Te daremos el respaldo económico, pero queremos resultados. Lo primero que necesitamos, es que traigas a Rendón. Necesitamos saber si tiene más droga que no haya sido incautada.

_Slade sale de las sombras._

Slade: Perfecto, eso será simple... ¡X! Ya sabes que hacer...

_Starfire, despierta en su cama en la Torre T. Sigue todo tranquilo, no hay ruido ni gritos. Camina por las habitaciones y están todas desordenadas. Va al comedor y está todo limpio, al igual cuando se fue._

Starfire: ¿Será este, verdaderamente, el fin de los Titanes? Porque tuviste que hacernos esto, Robin... (cae una lágrima)

_Desde su bolsillo, extrae el GPS que había encontrado anteriormente en la habitación de Robin. Encontrando su posición. Ha vuelto a su departamento. Starfire cree que le puede convencer de reunir a los Titanes nuevamente, sale flotando de la Torre, rumbo a la morada de Robin._

_Mientras, fuera de la Cárcel de Jump City, un camión penitenciario ingresa al recinto. En el control de ingreso, el guardia frena al conductor._

Guardia: Eh, ¿a quién llevas allí dentro?

Conductor: A Rendón, si quieres inspeccionar adelante.

Guardia: Espera un momento, iré a inspeccionar...

_El guardia, baja de su caseta de seguridad, se acerca a la parte trasera del camión. Abre la compuerta. Red X le toma del cuello, se lo dobla y lo mata instantáneamente. Ingresa el cuerpo, cierra las puertas. Se escucha un doble golpe en la cabina. El conductor hace ingreso a la cárcel._

_Delante del camión, un policía le guía para indicarle donde estacionarse. Le indica el punto exacto, lo más cercano a la celda de Rendón. El conductor se baja y camina hacia el policía._

Conductor: Hay un cuerpo dentro del camión, sácalo y ocúltalo. Aquí está tu adelanto. (Le pasa un fajo de billetes)

_El policía asiente con la cabeza. Abre el camión, solo esta el cuerpo del guardia dentro. Por los pasillos, diversas patrullas caminan para resguardar el orden. En una esquina, Red X espera, al lado de la escalera que lleva al segundo piso de la Penitenciaría. El guardia pasa, Red X le toma por detrás, le gira la cabeza rompiéndole el cuello. Lo deja tirado._

Slade (OFF): Rendón, se encuentra en la cuarta jaula doblando a la derecha. ¿Quieres empezar un espectáculo?

Red X: Cuando quieras...

Red X llega a la celda de Rendón.

Red X: Hey, ven. Vengo a rescatarte.

Rendón se alegra.

Rendón: Al fin, alguien se preocupa de nosotros.

Red X: ¡Atrás!

Red X revienta la celda con un explosivo.

Red X: Vámonos de aquí.

_La campana de emergencia comienza a sonar. Todos los policías salen a ver._

Policía: ¡Alto ahí!

_Empiezan a disparar. Red X y Rendón bajan al primer piso. El camión les espera. Se suben por detrás. El camión parte._

_En la Comisaría, Swanson se toma un café, cuando suena el teléfono._

Oficial Polanco: Comandante Swanson, hay fuga en la cárcel de Jump City. Están huyendo en un camión blindado, necesitamos refuerzos.

Comandante Swanson: ¡De inmediato!

_El camión sale de la Penitenciaría, golpeando la reja que protege la entrada de autos. El conductor tiene una Uzi en el asiento del copiloto, baja el vidrio, toma su arma y dispara contra dos patrullas policiales que le siguen. Uno de los coches policiales, explota._

Rancid (_gritando_): ¡Yeeja! Eso, malditos. Mueran.

_Lanza otra granada de impacto al coche policía que aún les persigue. Explotando este último._

Rancid: Vamos, muévanse.

_El camión que lleva a Red X sigue su camino. Un helicóptero de Policía hace su arribo._

Comandante Swanson: ¿Cuál es la situación desde el aire?

Helicóptero: El camión sigue su curso. Dos coches policiales han explotado. Rancid está impidiendo que se acerquen al lugar.

Comandante Swanson: Como sea, deben detenerlos. Si es necesario, disparen con armamento pesado. Ese maldito camión es blindado.

Helicóptero: Recibido.

_Robin está en su departamento, cuando su transmisor comienza a sonar. Ve que hay alguien cerca de su balcón, el transmisor le avisa que un Titán está cerca. Sale a su balcón._

Robin: Starfire, ¿qué haces aquí, como me encontraste?

Starfire: Robin, al fin. (le abraza fuertemente) en la Torre T, en tu habitación encontré este GPS que me dio tu localización.

Robin: Oh, vaya... Me has...

_De pronto, Robin recibe una llamada en el transmisor._

Comandante Swanson: Robin, tenemos problemas. Rancid está protegiendo un camión blindado, con Rendón dentro.

Robin: Demonios, problemas.

Starfire: Vamos (_le toma del brazo y volando acuden al sector_)

Robin (_en el aire)_: ¿Dónde están?

Comandante Swanson: A 3 cuadras de la plaza central de Jump City. (_corta el transmisor_) Todas las unidades, corten los accesos a las calles aledañas. Les vamos a cerrar el paso.

_Desde el cielo, Starfire contempla la situación, en picada se lanza contra el auto blindado._

Robin: ¡Ahora!

_Starfire suelta a Robin, dejándolo caer sobre el techo del camión._

Conductor: Problemas, chicos.

Red X: No te preocupes.

Red X abre la puerta, se toma de la parte superior de la abertura y salta al techo. Robin le ve.

Robin: ¡Tú! ¿cómo puedes hacer esto?

_Red X se acerca rápidamente, se lanza a ras de suelo para pegar una patada. Robin salta, esquivándole. Red X rápidamente se levanta, Robin le propina un combo en la cara, pero Red X ni siquiera se inmuta._

Robin: Que ra...

_Red X le pega un combo en el estómago, Robin se retuerce de dolor, se incline frente a Red X. Red X le toma, de manera que Robin le da la espalda. Red X le tiene tomado desde el cuello de su traje._

Slade (_a Red X_) : Pon altavoz... (_altavoz_) Al fin apareces, mi antiguo aprendiz. Ha llegado tu fin y el de esta maldita ciudad. Tu equipo se ha separado y tu solo no puedes con todo esto.

Robin (_voz baja, tiene mucho dolor_): Tú... yo te dejé vivir. Yo te di la opción de redimirte.

Slade: La compasión, es una debilidad que tus enemigos jamás compartirán. Sobre todo, yo. Acaba con él, X.

_La transmisión se va. Red X le propina rápidamente tres golpes en distintas partes de la columna. Finalmente, extrae su bastón extensible, le deja sobre el techo del camión y con fuerza le pega a las dos piernas de Robin. Quebrándoselas. Robin grita de dolor. Le toma de la capa y con fuerza, lo lanza contra uno de los coches policías que se habían añadido recientemente a la persecución. El coche frena, Robin está sobre el capó del motor. Reventó el parabrisas con el golpe._

Red X (_al conductor_): ¡Dispárale!

_El conductor apunta bien y dispara hacia donde está Robin, débil. Cuando se encuentra con la caravana de autos policías bloqueando el paso. El camión frena. Starfire, que luchaba con Rancid atrás, se percata de la situación y del estado de Robin._

Starfire: ¡Robin, no!

_Rancid le lanza una bomba en el cuerpo a Starfire, cuando estaba distraída. Lanzándola lejos. Rancid acude al camión, sube a Rendón a su motocicleta._

Red X: Vete, no podemos dejar evidencias.

_Red X se baja del camión, corre y hace detonar un explosivo que dejó dentro. Matando al conductor. Red X corre hacia un callejón. Hace explotar una bomba de humo y los policías le pierden el rastro._

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: (DESDE MINUTO 1:50) watch?v=WvNdxZv3Qt8 ***

_Starfire llega donde está Robin, inconsciente._

Starfire (_acariciándole la cara a Robin_): Háblame, háblame, por favor.

_En el fondo, la baliza de los policías, es acompañada por el estridente sonido de la bocina de diversas ambulancias. Una de ellas, llega donde está Robin._ (_se escucha solo la música y las balizas de fondo_)

_El enfermero quita a Starfire que llora desconsoladamente. Una camilla sube a Robin, que está sangrando gravemente en el área del tórax._

_El Comandante Swanson se baja de una de las patrullas de fondo. Se acerca a Starfire._

Comandante Swanson: Ve, ve con él. Necesitará todo el apoyo que puedan darle.

_En camilla suben a Robin a la ambulancia._

Enfermero (_al conductor_): El estado del sujeto es crítico, debemos llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Si no le atendemos pronto, morirá. Tiene tras impactos de bala. Vamos, vamos...

_Starfire sube con Robin. Le toma la mano. La ambulancia enciende las balizas. Cierran las puertas de la cabina._


	12. El símbolo es destruído

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=zToSAo6Putc***

_Johny Rancid, junto a Rendón, hacen ingreso, al mediodía, a un estacionamiento subterráneo. En un edificio que será demolido, según los avisos que posee por todos lados. Primero se baja Rendón, luego Rancid._

Rendón: Nunca creí que nos libraríamos de la policía, si no fuese por la astucia del conductor...

_Rancid le mira con una sonrisa irónica. Por detrás, Minina se acerca sigilosamente._

Rancid: No se porque me estás agradeciendo...

Rendón: ¿Es mal momento?

Rancid: No lo sé... (_Minina golpea a Rendón y lo deja inconsciente_)... dímelo tú.

Minina: Para nada... (_se ríe de manera macabra_)

_Rancid sube a Rendón a su hombro. Es guiado por Minina, a través de un pasillo. Al final, un claro ilumina toda la habitación. Slade espera allí._

Slade: Excelente labor. Sobre todo con la limpieza en la escena. Y... ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Con que Rendón, el que nos arruinaría todo el plan... ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Minina: ¿Todo el plan? Creo que este hombre era capaz de arruinar una porción. ¿No es así?

_Rancid le deja en el suelo, al instante Minina le da diversas bofetadas en la cara a Rendón para que despierte, este reacciona lentamente. Al despertar, Rendón asustado, se sienta._

Rendón: Dónde... ¿dónde diablos estoy?

Slade: Felicidades, mi querido amigo. Ahora eres parte de nuestro clan, el cual dominará esta ciudad.

Rendón: ¿Tú? El hampa mencionaba tu nombre con temor, tú... venciste a la muerte.

Slade: Vaya, al parecer tienen un buen nombre en esos estratos. Después de todo, soy yo quién les encarga los trabajos. Robar, asesinas, causar caos son cosas sencillas, pero tú ibas a hacer algo peor. El delatarnos, con las mercancías, sería algo feo. A cambio, ¿no quieres darnos a nosotros otro tipo de información?

Rendón: Qué... ¿qué tipo de información?

Slade: Toda la droga ha sido incautada, pero necesitamos más. El solo hecho de perder una caja de droga, es perder un porcentaje valioso del progreso en esta ciudad, mi querido Narcotraficante. He oído que tienes una reserva... oculta en la ciudad.

Minina: Tienes una oportunidad, para decirnos la verdad. Si no, asume las consecuencias.

Rendón: Todos (_temblando de miedo_)... los funcionarios públicos de Jump City han sido comprados por nuestra organización. Cada uno de ellos, colaborará para entregar sus partes de la droga a ustedes.

Rancid: Oye, ¿cómo nos garantizarás eso?

Rendón: Es simple, mi organización se encargó de comprar a los funcionarios públicos de Jump City para garantizar la entrada de la Cocaína a Jump City. Una vez al mes, los funcionarios y mis hombres se reunían. Cada funcionario llevaba un ingrediente de la droga para ser elaborada aquí a menor escala, mientras mis hombres la distribuían. Los camiones son solo un señuelo, para distraer a los buenos hombres. Aquellos que iban allá, eran asesinados. Los medios no dicen nada, pero los buenos hombres se acabaron hace mucho.

Minina (_con el ceño fruncido_): Mi padre sabía eso y dijo que tus hombres aportaban algo también...

Rendón: Pues claro... (_se abre la chaqueta y extrae un frasco_) esto es Matraz graduado. En la prisión no me lo incautaron, ya que aquellos encargados, ya estaban con los bolsillos llenos de ¡mí dinero!

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=_xAAnmKZzP4 ***

_Raven despierta de pronto. Está recostada en una gran cama._

Arella (_sentada a su lado_): ¿Has logrado dormir bien, hija?

Raven: Sí... pero tengo visiones. La sala de meditación ha sido de gran ayuda. Todas mis visiones son muy nítidas.

Arella: Pero ten cuidado, que no todas pueden ser realidad. Estamos en el centro de las dimensiones, tu visión puede corresponder a cualquiera de las existentes que tu creas conocer. Como la dimensión alterna a tu mundo.

Raven: Entonces, ¿cómo puedo saber de que dimensión provengo?

Arella: Tu misión era destruir el planeta en el cual habitaras. Tu rompiste esa profecía, por ende, en el mundo de tu visión no puedes estar tú, además todo debe estar en calma o totalmente destruído. Y tu rival, debe seguir donde debe...

Raven: En... ¿el infierno?

Arella: Así es. Levántate (_le saca las sábanas, Raven está solo con su leotardo, sin capa_) debes seguir entrenando.

Raven (_se sienta en su cama_): ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido en la Tierra desde que estoy aquí?

Arella: Ya van 6 meses desde tu llegada. Aquí solo llevas un día. Pronto, sígueme a la sala de meditación, debo enseñarte algo.

_Arella y Raven acuden al salón._

Arella: Debes concentrarte. Con tu atuendo actual basta, no necesitas ningún accesorio más.

***SIN MÚSICA***

_Raven se comienza a concentrar. Empieza a perder la percepción del momento y lugar en el que se encuentra. De a poco, logra vislumbrar a su madre dentro de la inmensa oscuridad._

Arella (_se oye muy lejano_): Escúchame, escúchame... hija (_se oye claramente_).

Raven: Lo hago, madre.

Arella: Bienvenida a tu mente. Desde aquí podrás manipular a cualquier enemigo que se te presente. Lo necesitarás, te lo aseguro.

Arella: Que se supone que sea esto. Veo todo negro, de hecho no se porque puedo verte a ti.

Arella: Porque yo controlo el escenario en tu mente. Cierra y abre los ojos.

_Al abrir los ojos, Raven ve el interior de la Torre Titán. Comienza a caminar, ve algunas piezas desordenadas, pero todo sigue igual a la última vez que Starfire acudió al lugar._

Raven: No... puede ser. Esto sigue igual, pero ¿las personas que estaban dentro?

Arella: Raven, el presente que tu vivías, ya no existe. Deseaba mostrarte, que los Jóvenes Titanes se han separado.

_Raven emite un suspiro de pena y sorpresa, que la deja helada, en medio del pasillo de las habitaciones de los titanes. De pronto, se oyen pasos y voces en el piso de abajo. Raven se concentra y logra atravesar el suelo en una esfera negra._

Raven: Al menos, aún tengo mis poderes. (_llega al primer piso) (grita furiosa_) Qué están haciendo, malditos.

_Raven le grita a un montón de sujetos que están en el primer piso de la Torre T saqueando todo. Desconectan el sistema de seguridad de Cyborg, roban electrodomésticos, de los pisos superiores, diversas personas extraen objetos de valor de los diversos Titanes._

Raven: ¡Azarath, Metrion...

Arella: ¡No! (_aparece a su lado y le baja el brazo derecho, calmándola_) Eres una mera espectadora, no tienes participación en esta realidad, ya no es tu mundo. Si haces un ataque, gastarás la energía mental, que es aún más importante que la física. Debes entender, que algunas cosas suceden y no pueden ser modificadas.

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=b8sm7-GMcHI ***

Raven: No quiero seguir viendo esto...

_Raven comienza a volver a ver todo negro. Raven despierta del trance, al igual que Arella._

Arella (_va hacia Raven_): Debes entender, que las cosas cambian. Nada es para siempre, tú eras el pilar emocional de tu equipo. Te fuiste accidentalmente y ellos cayeron por su propio peso. Era algo para lo cual estaban destinados.

Raven: Si de algo sabemos ambas, es que el destino jamás está escrito. Las consecuencias de nuestros actos pueden ser de diversa índole, de acuerdo a nuestras emociones y pensamientos del entorno. Ellos no han aguantado, quizás porque razones. Pero eso no justifica que no intente volver con ellos.

Arella: No valdrá la pena, hija mía. Los Titanes no poseen la fuerza ni la poseerán contigo para derrotar al mal que está emergiendo.

Raven: Pero al menos, tendrán un pilar más. Debo ir a entrenar.

_Raven abandona la sala, le da la espalda a su madre._

Arella: Raven... debes entender... (_Raven se aleja, su madre calla_)

***SIN MÚSICA***

_En Jump City, Slade está en la azotea del edificio._

Slade (_hablando a un auricular_): ¿Has logrado recabar todos los nombres?

Red X: Sí, todos han hecho lo que les has ordenado, trabajan para ti. Ahora solo falta el siguiente paso.

Slade: Excelente, estaré en camino a tu posición.

_Mientras, Starfire con los ojos visiblemente llorosos, camina por las silentes calles frente al Hospital General de Jump City. De pronto, su transmisor comienza a sonar. Dos puntos aparecen, se acerca al sector._

Cyborg: Al fin, Star. Lamento tanto lo sucedido (_abraza a Starfire, la cual estalla en llanto_)

Chico Bestia: No puedo creer, que sean capaces de hacerle esto a Robin... ¿Está estable?

Starfire _(se separa de Cyborg, se seca las lágrimas_): Sí, pero su recuperación tiene complicaciones. Sufrió una hemorragia interna y está conectado a un ventilador mecánico. Si empeora, las posibilidades de recuperación bajan. Pero si llegase a recuperarse, habrá secuelas de todas maneras (_comienza a llorar nuevamente_)

Cyborg: Tranquila, tranquila. Lo mejor será que le vayamos a ver y animar.

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=tUR25BFtGNE ***

_Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg ingresan a una habitación del Hospital. Allí está Robin, con una mascarilla para poder respirar. Con diversas máquinas que le ayudan a mantenerse estable._

Chico Bestia: Robin... (_apura su camino, y se coloca al lado de Robin_), lo lamento. Lamento tanto todo esto (comienza a llorar) los criminales están tomando el control de todo... sin ti, esta ciudad quedará sumida en el caos. Por favor... por favor, recupérate.

_Robin le observa detenidamente. Le extiende su mano._

Robin (_lentamente_): Cuando no hay (_se detiene_) más soluciones, siempre tú (_toce_) tienes el ánimo para continuar (_respira desde su mascarilla_).

_Chico Bestia le toma la mano y se la aprieta fuertemente._

_Slade llega donde se encuentra Red X. Entran a un pequeño edificio, a medida que avanzan, diversos cuerpos están tirados en el piso. Red X se ubica detrás de una máquina negra y Slade delante._

Red X: Está todo enlazado. Todas las redes intervenidas. El helicóptero en el aire. Cuando desees.

_En el Hospital, Starfire no soporta ver a Robin así y abandona la habitación, hasta el pasillo de público general. En la Televisión dan noticias, cuando de pronto la señal se interrumpe. Starfire se seca las lágrimas, cuando se da cuenta del percance. Uno de los funcionarios del hospital se acerca a la Tv y cambia de canal. Pero todos, tienen la misma falla, pantalla negra. De pronto, una imagen se logra ver en la pantalla._

Slade (_tv_): Buenas tardes, ciudadanos de Jump City.

_Chico Bestia y Cyborg oyen la voz, en el interior de la habitación de Robin. Se levantan rápidamente a ver. Chico Bestia acude al lugar de Starfire, pero Cyborg se queda, ya que una señal en su sistema, está siendo codificada. Hasta que por su brazo, esta es transmitida._

Slade (_tv_): Como sabrán, sus héroes ya no están para protegerlos. Los Jóvenes Titanes se han desintegrado y Red X se ha encargado de dejar a Robin postrado en una cama. Ahora su ciudad me pertenece y si alguno desea oponerse, diversas sorpresas le esperarán. Como a él...

_La cámara gira, dejando ver a Rendón ahorcado, con la ropa muy rota y los brazos sangrando. La cámara vuelve con Slade._

Slade: Ahora, las fuerzas de la Seguridad y el Orden Público, trabajan para mí.

_El Comandante Swanson está en su oficina viendo la transmisión. Su secretaria aparece._

Secretaria: Señor Swanson, el Oficial Polanco ha dado aviso que han sido sustraídas de nuestras diversas bases una gran cantidad de explosivos para demolición. ¿Desea realizar alguna acción?

Comandante Swanson: ¿Tenemos personal disponible?

Secretaria: La mayoría a abandonado el cuartel.

Comandante Swanson: Maldito sea... porque no nos preocupamos antes. ¿Cómo se pueden ir tantos hombres?

Secretaria: Según ellos, el salario y el poder...

Comandante Swanson: Poder... (_toma su teléfono y llama_) Oficial Polanco, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Oficial Polanco: No tenemos opción, mientras los Titanes no existan, nada podemos hacer. No tenemos personal para una contraofensiva... (_Swanson le corta, enojado_)

Comandante Swanson: ¡Por un demonio!

Cyborg _(se acerca a Robin, le muestra la imagen de Slade hablando_): Esto... esto no puede seguir. Ha sido todo tan mediático, los delincuentes saben que los Titanes no existen, que tú está aquí. No puedo... concebir a esta ciudad, los ciudadanos no pueden concebir esta ciudad sin nosotros.

Slade: Observen su ciudad, observen el ícono de la ciudad... ¡CAER!

Cyborg: No... no puede ser...

_Cyborg abre un poco la cortina de la habitación de Robin, la cual tiene vista hacia la Torre T. Por Tv se observa la vista aérea a la Torre. De pronto, esta comienza a iluminarse por dentro. Sus cimientos comienzan a partirse, los ventanales revientan, los extremos superiores de la "T" caen, una gran nube de polvo se comienza a dejar ver._

_La Torre, colapsa._

_Starfire y Chico Bestia consternados, ven la pantalla. Swanson, en su oficina no lo puede creer._

Slade: Su símbolo, ya no existe. (_La transmisión se corta_)

Cyborg (_a Robin_): ¡Los Jóvenes Titanes deben volver!

Robin: Pero... ¿si ya no existen?

Cyborg: Deben... debemos existir. La ciudad necesita a los héroes, necesita que ese símbolo vuelva a ponerse de pie.

_Starfire y Chico Bestia entran a la habitación._

Chico Bestia: La gente aún cree en nosotros. Aún tienen fe y debemos retribuirles...

_Raven en su entrenamiento, cae de rodillas. Gotas caen de sus ojos._

Raven: No, no puede ser... mi hogar...

_Arella corre y le abraza por detrás._

Arella _(llorando_): Perdón... perdón... por todo lo que dije. Estaba equivocada, entrena, da lo mejor de ti. Te necesitan en tu mundo...

_En el Hospital, Cyborg continúa..._

Cyborg: Sin ti, este equipo no logra funcionar. Necesitamos un líder. Cuando te recuperes, los Titanes deberemos volver.

Robin: Terra... había enterrado este mal. Ahora se ha levantado, desde el mismo lugar del cual jamás debió haber salido...

_Diversas alarmas en la ciudad comienzan a sonar._

Starfire: La ciudad... nos necesita, ahora más que nunca.

Cyborg: Debemos irnos, debemos dar combate.

Chico Bestia: La Torre T... deberá renacer.


	13. ¿Plan?

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=wS_LWv8cfBE ***

_El Oficial Polanco ingresa raudamente al cuartel de Policía central de Jump City. Por las escaleras del fondo, baja el Comandante Swanson._

Oficial Polanco: ¡Swanson, órdenes de arriba nos indican que debemos ascender a todos los cadetes de Policía, no tenemos fuerzas para defender la ciudad! Es tu zona, encárgate.

Comandante Swanson _(asiente, se acerca a un teléfono_): Jessica, por favor, dame con el encargado de la escuela de Cadetes. (espera unos momentos) Buenos días, necesito que me confirme y si no es el caso hágalo de inmediato, el ascender a todos los cadetes. Deben reunirse en la comisaría central en media hora más. Gracias, le esperaré (cuelga el teléfono), estamos listos, la orden ha sido entregada. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Oficial Polanco: Aguantar. Nadie más puede tomar las decisiones que nosotros debemos asumir, mientras los Titanes no estén, no tenemos nada...

_La puerta central se abre de golpe._

Cyborg: Aún no nos den por muertos...

_Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia hacen ingreso al edificio de Policía._

Cyborg: Oímos su señal de problemas, Robin nos dijo que debíamos acudir a este lugar.

Comandante Swanson: Gracias por venir. Tenemos graves problemas, no hay personal para defender la ciudad, al menos por media hora más. Y todos los policías a favor de Slade...

Oficial Polanco: ...Deben ser eliminados, ellos ya no pertenecen a la institución.

Cyborg: Entendido, sin embargo, intentaremos derrocar a Slade con las menores bajas posibles.

Chico Bestia: ¿Cómo pudo tanta gente irse de esta institución?

Oficial Polanco: Slade les ha ofrecido sueldos millonarios a todos los miembros de nuestra policía.

Starfire: Debemos investigar si su aviso resulta ser cierto, de ser así, debemos destruir su fuente de ingreso.

Comandante Swanson: Dirás sus... hemos descubierto que Slade trabaja con cocaína y Xenothium. Ambos son comercializados en el exterior y ni siquiera sabemos quién le está comprando.

Oficial Polanco: Además existe un tercer químico de carácter desconocido, que Slade está comprando. Pero no sabemos quién se lo vende.

Cyborg: La prioridad es la ciudad, después veremos quién le está comprando y vendiendo. ¿Hay algún plan?

Comandante Swanson: Cuando lleguen los equipos para preparar la contraofensiva, tendremos un plan para intentar contrarrestar esto.

Starfire: ¿Saben dónde están reunidas las fuerzas de Slade?

Oficial Polanco: De acuerdo a las últimas transmisiones de radio, estas se están esparciendo por la costa. Después de eso, deberían ir entrado a la ciudad cuadra por cuadra. Limpiando cualquier rastro de actividad sospechosa o enemiga.

Cyborg: Vamos Titanes, tenemos trabajo que hacer...

_Slade camina junto a Red X por una de las calles principales, cercana al Puerto de Jump City._

Red X: Debemos ir a retirar el container con nuestro nuevo pedido.

Slade: ¿Pedimos solo una unidad?

Red X: Sí, ya que el nuestro aún está utilizable. (Revisa su GPS) Slade, las fuerzas están preparadas en la costa. Debemos ir pronto al Puerto, para evitar cualquier problema.

_Red X y Slade caminan hasta llegar al Puerto, allí un container espera. Una fuerte presencia policial, custodia todo el paso de ambos sujetos. Red X llega a un container y hace señales a las Fuerzas Especiales. Estas acuden al container, el jefe de brigada acude a la abertura del bloque, abre la puerta y da la señal a su equipo para que se acerque. Un camión retrocede, antes de estar en la entrada del container, los policías enganchan un cable que sale del interior del container hacia el camión, este último acelera. Un gran helicóptero gigante se deja ver salir del gran bloque. Color gris, una gran "S" negra en sus costados con sello rojo. El camión frena, los policías desenganchan el cable y lo retraen a la base del helicóptero. Slade se acerca al helicóptero, abre la compuerta principal y le enciende. Red X se sube y cierra la compuerta. Mientras el helicóptero se eleva. Este toma rumbo desconocido._

Slade (_piloteando_): Debemos llegar a nuestra base. ¿El helipuerto ha sido instalado?

Red X: Sí, sin ningún contratiempo.

Slade: Excelente. Nuestras fuerzas están preparadas para cualquier problema y este helicóptero, además, está armado.

Red X: Debemos mantener la fidelidad de todos estos sujetos, debemos pagarle los sueldos que prometimos.

Slade: Ah, por supuesto. Cancela los montos que había anunciado.

Red X: Los ex hombres de Rendón informan que la droga ha sido vendida con éxito en los albores de la ciudad.

_Arella se acerca a Raven, que entrena en un salón. Lanza combos al aire, flota, lanza poderes._

Arella: Es impresionante, tus poderes vuelven a ser como antes. No se como has podido reducir tanto tu tiempo de recuperación... ¿Estás lista para la prueba final?

_Raven deja de flotar, baja ondeando su capa, toca el suelo, se quita el gorro dándole la espalda a Arella._

Raven (_da la vuelta, mirando a Arella_): Por supuesto.

Arella: Excelente, llamaré a mis fuerzas.

_Raven camina junto a Arella al Templo de Azarath, en su parte central. Dentro, están un monton de guerreros reunidos, todos vestidos con el mismo color de Raven, blanco completo._

Arella: Aquí hay 600 hombres, si los logras derrotar a todos, estarás lista para volver.

Raven: Qué simple... ¡Azarath, Metrion, Zintos!

_Lanza un poder, uno de los hombres, con una sola mano toda el poder y lo neutraliza._

Arella: Todos tienen el mismo nivel que yo. Si deseas derrotarlos, tus poderes serán insuficientes...

Raven (_pensando_): Demonios... ¿Cómo se supone que...?

_Raven empieza a flotar y uno de los sujetos imita su movimiento. Este se acerca a ella. Raven cierra los ojos y empieza a enfocar con su mente al sujeto. De pronto, lo ve en un fondo negro. Comienza a analizarle y ve todos sus temores. Abre los ojos, estira su brazo derecho, abre su mano apuntando al sujeto y le lanza sus propios temores a su cerebro._

Raven: Ahora... ¡me temerás!

_El tipo queda en blanco, Raven aprovecha el instante, se acerca por detrás, le golpea en las costillas, luego en la cabeza. Cayendo inconsciente su rival._

Raven (_acomodándose la capucha, se coloca el gorro, su ropa lentamente se comienza a teñir negra_): ¡Vamos, quién sigue!

_Se escuchan los gritos de los 599 hombres restantes que ascienden al cielo para luchar con Raven._

_Slade aterriza en su base, sobre el helipuerto instalado. Está sobre un gran edificio. Las aspas del helicóptero empiezan a frenar, mientras Slade y Red X se bajan de su vehículo. Al costado, hay grandes cajas plásticas negras._

Red X: Allí está el gas venenoso que habías pedido. Directamente revivido de los planos de los Nazi's ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

Slade: Llenaré el Hospital General de Jump City, así sus pacientes perecerán junto a la ciudad. Incluyendo a Robin...

Red X: Pero, ¿no querías matarlo con tus propias manos?

Slade: No puedo arriesgarme. Debo aplicar el plan lo más pronto posible. Las cosas cambian en esta ciudad. Cuando el líder del símbolo de esta ciudad perezca, la ciudad perderá la esperanza, la cual deberán depositar irrevocablemente en mí...


	14. La resistencia Titán

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=9nBn6CbqDvU ***

_Cyborg camina junto a Starfire por las desoladas calles de Jump City._

Starfire: Ningún ánima en las calles. La gente ha perdido la fe en la ciudad, en los héroes, en nosotros.

Cyborg: No, la gente está temerosa por su vida. Pero aún no pierde la fe en que la justicia pueda revivir aquí.

_Chico Bestia aparece por detrás como un ave, baja al pavimento y se vuelve humano._

Chico Bestia: La policía esta replegándose cuadra por cuadra ¿que vamos a hacer?

_Starfire y Cyborg detienen su andar._

Starfire: ¿Qué pasa si perdemos en la lucha? ¿Si perdemos a Jump City?

Cyborg: No podemos perder. Un amigo, nuestro amigo, lucha por su vida, dio su salud por salvar a esta ciudad. Comenzó solo esta batalla, pero no podemos dejar que la termine de la misma manera.

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=bn9hsIMtjEw ***

Chico Bestia: Muy cierto. Debemos ver la forma de contrarrestar el avance de la policía. Esperar el apoyo y neutralizar las fuerzas de Slade.

Starfire: Bien dicho. Cyborg ve por la calle de enfrente, yo iré una cuadra más allá. Chico Bestia, tú quédate en esta cuadra, haz lo que sea para impedir que las fuerzas avancen.

_Raven continúa peleando, su traje está casi completamente cubierto de negro. Sus poderes van aumentando. El objeto metálico que abrocha ambos extremos de su capa, comienza a iluminarse lentamente de rojo. Mientras uno de sus rivales se acerca, todo esto ocurre en el suelo del recinto. Raven le levanta la pierna, se la rompe, le pega en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate. Luego, otro le toma de los brazos, mientras tres se acercan para golpearla. Los demás, buscan objetos para golpearle. Raven se concentra, forma una gran esfera negra al rededor de los tres que le golpearían y los lanza contra un muro cercano. Tras esto, se desdobla. Toca el hombro del sujeto que la retiene. Éste se confunde pensando que es la verdadera Raven, desconcentrándose. Así, Raven aprovecha el instante para escapar. Se suelta y le lanza un poder en la cara. Los demás se acercan con espadas y lanzas para atacarle. Además de comenzar a lanzarle diversos objetos. Le va respondiendo los ataques con sus habilidades mentales. Dejando fuera de combate uno a uno a los guerreros de Arella._

_Mientras que en la Tierra, los policías continúan marchando. De pronto, oyen un fuerte ruido desde la esquina de una avenida. Se percatan de pronto, que un gran rinoceronte verde va hacia ellos. Estos comienzan a disparar, pero las balas no le afectan. Este comienza a embestir a la gran cantidad de efectivos policiales. Una gran fila se forma, con equipo anti disturbios, que incluye casco, un escudo metálico y bombas lacrimógenas. Esta fila se pone delante de la mayoría de los policías. El rinoceronte, se transforma en un gran hipopótamo. Se acerca a los antimotines, les muerde los escudos con algunas manos incluidas. A los que no muerde, les embiste. La policía no posee poder de reacción._

_Mientras, Cyborg se acerca a luchar uno contra uno. Los policías deciden sacar sus lumas y empezar a pegarle en vez de disparar. Pero Cyborg se agota, corre para alejarse de la muchedumbre y les dispara con su cañón láser. Fila por fila, los policías van cayendo, cuando comienzan a sacar sus armas y disparar. Cyborg no posee otra opción que cubrirse en uno de los muros de los tantos edificios que hay en el sector._

_Starfire sobre vuela su sector, desciende al estar cerca de su objetivo. Les ataca con su poder, pero al ser muchos, empieza a disparar a las estructuras cercanas a los policías. Causando múltiples derrumbes que caen sobre los policías. Con los que alcanzan a escapar, Starfire los persigue en vuelo y los captura, los toma de sus chalecos y los hace chocar contra otros compañeros a gran velocidad, dejándolos inconscientes. Sin embargo, un grupo de policías acude al lugar con armamento pesado y comienza a disparar con poderosas ametralladoras y bazucas. Por lo que Starfire debe volver a esconderse._

_Raven triunfa sobre la gran mayoría de sus enemigos. Solo 30 hombres restan. Raven saca las espadas de los cadáveres de sus enemigos caídos y se las lanza a sus 30 rivales, dándole muerte a todos, de un solo golpe. Detrás, Arella se levanta y aplaude._

Arella: Bravo, bravo, Raven. Has mejorado y mucho.

_De vuelta en la Tierra, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encuentran rodeados por la policía, son juntados por la muchedumbre en el centro de la gran cuadra en la que se desarrollaba la pelea._

Jefe de Brigada: Ustedes están detenidos en estos momentos. Hagan cualquier movimiento brusco y serán ejecutados.

_De pronto, diversos disparos se escuchan a lo lejos. Los tres héroes cierran los ojos, pensando en que les ejecutarán._

Policía de Brigada: ¡Nos atacan por detrás!

_De pronto, la muchedumbre que rodeaba a los Titanes se separa, producto de que otro grupo de policías les está disparando. Cyborg recibe una señal en su brazo._

Comandante Swanson: Creo que necesitaban apoyo. Los cadetes son una gran fuerza. Eso sí, necesitarán también de sus aporte para triunfar.

Cyborg: Comandante, ¿usted donde está?

_Diversas patrullas policíacas aparecen en las cuadras aledañas a los Titanes. Estas, a gran velocidad, llegan hacia su posición. Allí, el Comandante Swanson se baja de una patrulla._

Oficial Polanco (_bajándose de otra patrulla_): Tenemos más refuerzos, ¡vamos muchachos, ármense y a luchar!

_De las ocho patrullas, cuatro policías se bajan de cada una, con grandes armas._

Oficial Polanco: ¡Abran fuego a los policías que no visten el símbolo rojo en el uniforme!

_Los policías que formaban parte de Slade, no poseían el uniforme actualizado. El cual posee un color rojo en todo el pecho del uniforme. Pudiendo así identificar a los enemigos._

_Los primeros enemigos en caer, fueron aquellos que usaban armamento pesado. Swanson corre entre el gentío, saca su arma de servicio y dispara a los policías enemigos. Polanco, de su coche, extrae una ametralladora. Avisa a Swanson para que se acerque. Del mismo coche, le pasa otra a él._

Oficial Polanco: Estos sentirán el dolor de traicionar a la policía de Jump City.

Comandante Swanson: No puedo estar más de acuerdo...

_Swanson y Polanco flanquean a sus enemigos, rodeándolos. Les disparan hasta verles caer uno por uno._

_Cyborg lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra sus rivales. Chico Bestia, transformado en Toro, aplasta a sus contrincantes caídos, asegurando que estén fuera de combate. Mientras Starfire, los toma, los eleva y los golpea contra las estructuras de los edificios._

_De pronto, un grupo de los policías de Slade deja sus armas en el suelo. Sus brazos sobre la cabeza y se inca._

Policía de Slade: ¡Nos rendimos, Oficial Polanco! Lo hicimos solo por el dinero...

_Cyborg se acerca por detrás, golpea sus armas lanzándolas lejos._

Comandante Swanson: ¿Qué les garantiza que les dejemos con vida?

Policía de Slade: Íbamos a morir de todas maneras, si Slade sabe que perdimos...

Oficial Polanco: Toma (le pasa esposas a Swanson) pónselas y vámonos de aquí... no sabemos si hay más refuerzos por allí.

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=1qFwzA3G8E8 ***

_Mientras en Azarath, Arella levanta su mano, iluminando los cadáveres de los enemigos de Raven. Todos estos comienzan a despertar de pronto._

Arella: No puedo darme el lujo de perder a hombres tan importantes para la seguridad de Azarath, además, mi mente me indica que su hora aún no llega.

Raven (_suspirando_): Que bueno, creí que me mandarías a pelear de nuevo.

Arella: Pues, no. Tu entrenamiento aquí ha acabado. Ahora solo me resta enseñarte un nuevo poder. Pero para eso necesitaré que me acompañes a la Sala Especial de Meditación.

_Arella y Raven entran a un gran salón blanco. Este no posee ni ventanas, ni adornos o muebles. Solo la puerta por la que entraron._

Arella: Aquí, podrás invocar toda la energía que requieras, sin poner en riesgo tu vida ni la de los demás. Te advierto, que si llega a salir con éxito todo, debes asegurarte de definir bien a tu destino (le toma la mano), para no sufrir ningún percance con tu cuerpo.

_Arella sonríe, Raven le responde la sonrisa. Raven se saca el gorro que le cubre la cabeza._

Arella: Ahora, deberás poseer máxima concentración. Debes vislumbrar el lugar el cual deseas ir. Debes recordar como es tu hogar. Solo vislumbrar, esto es solo una enseñanza.

Raven: Pero tú dijiste que no podías ayudarme a volver a mi hogar...

Arella: Este es solo la vía para lograrlo. La forma, es algo que solo tú podrás saber. Cuando el momento sea el indicado.

_Raven comienza a ver los grandes prados por los cuales corrían los fines de semana, cuando los héroes aprovechaban de tomar un descanso. Recuerda su habitación, recuerda la noche en que Robin fue a liberar a Starfire de las esposas pesadas que le impedían moverse, hasta que de pronto, vislumbra a Slade. Raven despierta de un suspiro._

Arella: Al parecer aún no estás preparada para regresar. (se levanta) Creo que es muy pronto, debes estar agotada. Tómate un descanso, tus amigos estarán bien... de momento.


	15. El renacimiento de la esperanza

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=7OxWZEtwDw8 ***

_Ocho policías cadetes ingresan a la comisaría principal de Jump City. Junto a cinco detenidos. El Oficial Polanco está limpiándose la mano derecha que estaba ensangrentada. Se levanta y se da media vuelta, con el paño ensangrentado, el cual tiene en su mano izquierda._

Oficial Polanco: Cadetes, ¿qué traen allí?

_Deja el paño sobre la mesa, se pone sus guantes de cuero._

Cadete #1: Colaborador directo de Slade, señor. En batalla se ha rendido. Es el subordinado Quiroz.

_El Oficial Polanco le mira con recelo. Comienza a caminar hacia el desertado policía._

Oficial Polanco: ¡Ah! con que un desertor desea regresar. ¿Porque te rendiste? (_se pone en cuclillas frente a él_)

Quiroz: Porque se... se del plan que tiene Slade. No... no puede ni debe triunfar.

_Mientras Cyborg y Starfire continúan patrullando la ciudad. De pronto, el transmisor de Cyborg comienza a sonar._

Chico Bestia (_por el transmisor_): Cyborg, he encontrado algo que puede ser importante. Dile a Starfire que venga.

_Cyborg asiente. Cuando llegan al lugar, Chico Bestia está transformado en un perro verde._

Starfire: ¿Qué es lo importante?

Chico Bestia: He estado siguiendo un rastro muy poderoso. Es un olor que no conozco, pero no pasa desapercibido.

Cyborg: Guíanos, debemos investigar que demonios es.

_Mientras, en la Comisaría el Oficial Polanco se levanta y comienza a caminar, dándole la espalda al retenido._

Oficial Polanco: Asumiendo que nos contarás lo que sabes... ¿porqué deberíamos confiar nosotros en ti?

Quiroz: Porque cuando les diga, él estará a punto de llevar a cabo el plan ... Ustedes tenían grandes cantidades de tecnología en fase de prototipo en la base a las afueras de la ciudad...

_Chico Bestia ingresa con Cyborg y Starfire a una zona de un edificio abandonado. Al entrar, ven un gran laboratorio, el cual parece abandonado. Cyborg enciende la linterna que sobresale de su hombro. Starfire ilumina con sus poderes, de pronto, con el olfato de Chico Bestia ven diversos trajes negros colgados. Chico Bestia se acerca a olerlos._

Chico Bestia: ¡Ah! Estas son las cosas que emiten el olor tan fuerte... Pero no es la tela... tienen algo más.

_El Oficial Polanco queda helado, deja de caminar, gira hasta ver al ex policía hablando._

Quiroz: ... ese arsenal, no fue robado en su totalidad. Solo lo que necesitábamos. Ustedes aún no se han dado cuenta. Todos los trajes que funcionaban a base de Xenothium y le daban una fuerza extraordinaria a los soldados...

Suena un timbre en el teléfono. Polanco se acerca temblando al mismo, pone en altavoz.

Jessica: Señor, acabamos de recibir el nuevo conteo del inventario y...

Oficial Polanco: ... y faltan los trajes... ¿de Xenothium?

_Cyborg registra la computadora cercana a los trajes. Estos poseen diversos nombres. Uno de los cuales está en la Comisaría Central de Jump City._

Cyborg: Que rayos es esto...

_Cyborg toca la tela de uno de los trajes con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. La punta de este se pone de color rojo y en su antebrazo, una leyenda dice "analizando muestra"._

Computadora: El resultado es "Xenothium".

Cyborg: ¿Porqué habría de poner Xenothium en los trajes?

_Mientras, Jessica continúa explicando._

Jessica: No solo eso. Todas las armas y trajes en fase de prototipo de Xenothium han sido robadas. Nos han saqueado... quizás hace cuanto, nunca nos dimos cuenta.

Oficial Polanco: Gracias... Jessica (_aprieta el botón, se corta la llamada_).

_Chico Bestia, transformado en humano, registra la pantalla del laboratorio._

Chico Bestia: En la pantalla... está el nombre del sujeto que se rindió en el combate...

Cyborg: Es una maldita trampa... debemos irnos a la Comisaría... ¡YA!

Cadete #1: ¿Qué desea que hagamos con él?

_El Oficial Polanco, lentamente comienza a desenfundar su pistola, desde su bolsillo derecho._

Oficial Polanco: ¡Dispárenle, ahora!

Quiroz: Ah, no lo creo.

_De pronto, por el traje de Quiroz y sus acompañantes, comienzan a aparecer líneas rojas que recorren su cuerpo._

_Quiroz y sus compañeros se suelta con una superfuerza, de todos sus opresores. Los toman las armas y las lanzan lejos. Quiroz, rápidamente, golpea a Polanco en la piernas, haciendo que caiga. Toma su arma y la manda lejos._

Quiroz: No sabes, cuanto tiempo esperé para esto...

_Quiroz toma a Polanco desde el cuello y lo lanza contra un escritorio cercano. Después, se acerca al mal herido Oficial._

Quiroz: Ahora te darás cuenta... de la profundidad de tus enseñanzas...

_De pronto, la puerta se abre de golpe._

Cyborg: ¡Alto, somos los Titanes!

_Chico Bestia entra rápidamente, se convierte en elefante y golpea a todos los trajeados con las franjas rojas._

Quiroz: Tienes suerte de que tus amigos vengan a ayudarte...

_Quiroz corre contra el elefante, se pone frente a él y frena su avance con ambas mano. Mientras los otros compañeros van contra Cyborg y Starfire. Cyborg dispara su cañón y logra derribar a uno y dejar inconsciente a otro. Starfire lanza su poder contra el techo, dejando inconsciente a dos individuos. Cyborg se acerca al que derribó y comienza a pegarle con toda su fuerza en la cara, hasta que pierde el conocimiento._

Cyborg: Ahora sigues tú...

_Chico Bestia se transforma en una mosca, logrando huir de las garras de Quiroz. Por delante, Cyborg aparece para darle un puñetazo directo a la cara. Starfire vuela rápidamente, para llegar detrás del individuo que va por los aires. Antes de caer, le lanza un poder que lo manda a la calle. Haciéndolo chocar contra el concreto._

Cyborg: Vamos, Chico Bestia, ayuda al Oficial. ¿Ustedes están bien?

_Los cadetes responden positivamente a la pregunta de Cyborg, por lo cual no se preocupan._

Cyborg: Deben salir, antes de que ese loco despierte...

_Todos corren fuera de la Comisaría, mientras el polvo sigue en el aire por el golpe de Quiroz. Cyborg ve una patrulla cercana._

Starfire: ¿Porqué no nos vamos volando?

Cyborg: Necesitamos ser cautelosos, pueden haber más. Si recibimos un ataque (abriendo la puerta del coche patrulla) el auto lo resistirá de mejor manera. Además, yo los retrasaría.

_Chico Bestia ingresa el cuerpo medio inconsciente del Oficial Polanco._

Cyborg: Yo conduciré, ustedes intenten escoltar el coche.

Chico Bestia: ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a ir?

Starfire: Yo tengo un lugar donde podemos ir, al hogar de Robin... síganme.

_Cyborg hecha a andar el auto y enciende la baliza. Acelera. Desde tejados cercanos, diversos policías de Slade gritan. Y comienzan a disparar contra el coche._

Cyborg: Demonios, estamos rodeados.

_Starfire dispara contra las cornisas de los edificios, haciendo caer a mucho al vacío. Chico Bestia se transforma en un gran águila, que comienza a surcar los cielos de Jump City, para molestar a los hombres de Slade que se encuentran en los tejados._

Starfire: ¿Apagar la baliza no sería una buena idea?

Cyborg: No, debemos dar el mensaje...

Starfire: ¿Cuál?

Cyborg: Que aún hay héroes en la ciudad...

_Chico Bestia derrota a casi todos los enemigos, techo por techo, con la ayuda de Starfire. Desde las alturas, ven a Quiroz corriendo a gran velocidad, tras el coche conducido por Cyborg. Ellos bajan hasta estar frente a él, Quiroz frena._

Chico Bestia: Yo me ocupo de él. Debes guiar a Cyborg en el camino...

_Starfire no lo piensa dos veces y se pone a volar._

Quiroz: Este es tu final...

_Chico Bestia se transforma en un gran orangután, de dos veces el tamaño de Quiroz. Se lanza sobre él._

_Starfire guía a Cyborg hacia un edificio. Le hace ir hacia los estacionamientos. Allí, se apaga la baliza y Cyborg baja del auto. Starfire baja a Polanco del auto. Cyborg abre la maleta._

Starfire: ¿Qué haces?

Cyborg: Debe haber algún botiquín... algo que le ayude a recuperar la conciencia. Aquí...

_Cyborg extrae una jeringa con Adrenalina, para despertar a Polanco. Se la inyecta, de a poco va reaccionando._

Cyborg: ¿Oficial me oye?

_Chico Bestia golpea a Quiroz, pero este soporta de manera tétrica todos los golpes como si nada. Quiroz logra doblarle la mano al orangután en el cuerpo a cuerpo, lo toma del brazo y lo bota al suelo. El orangután se transforma en insecto. Este vuelta y es imperceptible para Quiroz. El insecto verde se transforma y aparece como un gran hipopótamo detrás de Quiroz. Este le muerde la cadera, haciendo que Quiroz lance un fuerte grito de dolor. Después, se transforma en orangután nuevamente, Quiroz intenta reaccionar, pero Chico Bestia le toma el brazo y se lo rompe. Lo lanza contra un muro de cemento en débil estado, este colapsa y cae sobre Quiroz._

_Mientras Cyborg y Starfire ayudan a Polanco a volver en sí, hasta que lo logran._

Oficial Polanco: Que... mareado me siento... maldito Quiroz, es un traidor.

_Una gran ave aterriza._

Chico Bestia: No se preocupe, no volverá a molestarnos.

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=a7G0AtVXIOw ***

_Mientras que en Azarath, Arella se acerca a Raven, que está meditando. Con sus poderes totalmente controlados._

Arella (_entra rápidamente al salón principal_) : ¿Estás lista para intentarlo de nuevo? El tiempo se agota...

Raven: Sí, madre. Vamos...

_Fuera del Hospital General de Jump City, unos individuos que se hacen pasar por médicos, insertan unos tubos enormes por la ventilación._

Secuaz: Señor Slade, los tubos con el gas venenoso, están en posición.

Slade (_por auricular_): Excelente, actívenlos.

Raven va a la sala de Meditación.

Arella: Tu equipo te necesita más que nunca, hija.

Raven: ¿Porqué lo dices?

Arella: Mis visiones dicen, que la vida de Robin está en grave peligro.

Raven: No, no puede ser... él es fuerte y se que puede...

Arella: Es Slade quién interviene en esto... sin ayuda, él morirá.

_Raven se siente en el suelo, en posición de meditar, cierra los ojos, el diamante en su frente se ilumina poderosamente y de pronto, una poderosa corriente de aire inunda toda el área. Pequeños truenos comienzan a aparecer frente a Raven. Arella queda impresionada con el poder de Raven. De pronto, un enorme túnel de gusano aparece. La luz empieza a ser succionada por este vórtice. Cuando algo comienza a obstaculizar la entrada del túnel, esto sale expedido a la habitación. Raven pierde la concentración. Al abrir los ojos, ve a un sujeto de cabello negro puntiagudo, ropa ajustada, pantalones verdes, camisa roja con bordes amarillos y una gran capa ondeando. Pero el símbolo no es una "R", ahora es una "L"._

Raven: No puede ser... ¿Cómo apareciste aquí, Larry?


	16. El Cuervo regresa

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=UPFAVzs-n2o ***

_Raven se queda perpleja, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de meditar aún. Larry, está frente a ella._

Raven: No, no puede ser. Larry, ahora... no eres enano... de hecho, eres idéntico a Robin.

_Larry se sacude un poco la ropa, se peina, observa a Raven. Esboza una sonrisa._

Larry: Mi forma es distinta, porque ahora el mundo, necesita otro tipo de héroe.

_Larry posee la misma voz que el Robin de los Titanes._

Raven: Pero (_se levanta raudamente_) tu voz... esto no puede ser. Debe ser una trampa. ¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

_Raven envuelve a Larry en un globo de energía obscura._

Raven: A quién estábamos enfrentando cuando apareciste desde la cabeza de Robin...

Larry (_con un pequeño eco, por la energía que lo envuelve_): A Rancid. Johnny Rancid. Que a propósito, aún está trabajando con Slade. En tu dimensión...

Raven: Con que estás al tanto de todo... (_desactiva la esfera obscura_) ¿porqué has aparecido en estos momentos?

_Larry cae de la energía obscura hincado. Luego se levanta. Camina hacia Raven._

Larry: Porque Robin, está en un peligro demasiado grave, mientras tú ciudad está a punto de ser destruida. Si me recuerdas, mantengo mis poderes curativos.

_Larry ilumina su dedo índice, con una luz amarilla muy potente._

Larry: Si bien gasté mucha energía para volver acá, aún me queda bastante para volver a la Tierra y curar a Robin.

Raven: Pero ¿porqué no fuiste directamente a la Tierra?

Larry: Esta dimensión me queda mucho más cerca que la terrestre. Si hubiese salido desde Robin nuevamente, este hubiese fallecido, por la escasa energía que posee. Además, el vórtice que has creado, es muy fuerte y útil.

_Arella está pasmada. Solo les mira a ambos._

Raven: Ah, perdona madre. Él no es un enemigo. Peleó junto a nosotros hace un tiempo, contra Rancid. Un loco en motocicleta.

Arella: Lo sé, hija. Pero me sorprende su habilidad para viajar interdimensionalmente sin gastar toda su energía. No necesita tiempo de recuperación, como tampoco un reacondicionamiento de sus poderes. En cambio tú...

Raven: Lo sé, me he agotado. Pero aún tengo fuerzas. (deja de mirar a su madre y se vuelca hacia Larry) Larry, ¿tú puedes abrir un portal a la Tierra?

Larry: No...

Arella: Ah... (_agacha la cabeza en señal de tristeza_)

Larry: ... pero puedo hacer que recuperes toda tu energía. Así podrás volver fácilmente y luchar.

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=2IP-UyqJoNI ***

_Mientras, en Jump City las horas de la tarde, iluminan los grandes edificios. Se observa una panorámica de toda la ciudad. La cual tiene un curso relativamente normal, hay autos en las calles nuevamente, los delincuentes no tienen necesidad de salir a hacer el mal con todo el dinero que Slade les dio. Como tampoco, hay policías experimentados patrullando, ya que todos han sido derrotados por los Titanes._

Red X (_en el techo de un edificio_): Tus hombres están listos con la bomba. Les has dicho que la activen, ¿estás seguro?

Slade: Sí, recuerdales que se pongan los trajes X. Toma este.

Red X (_por micrófono_): Sí, activen la bomba de transmisión. Por si alguien les encuentra y opone resistencia, recuerden usar sus trajes X.

Slade: Ahora, tenemos todo el cargamento de Xenothium. Esta ciudad no nos sirve de nada.

Red X: ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Slade: La bomba que comenzará a funcionar, repartirá un gas venenoso por todo el hospital de Jump City. Si se combina el gas, con Xenothium altamente concentrado, el resultado será la devastación total de Jump City en un radio de 5 kilómetros. Con los Titanes incluidos. Tras ello, podremos ir a otra ciudad a expandir nuestro mercado. Con ello, podremos crear todo un imperio.

_Slade y Red X están al lado del helicóptero que habían obtenido en un container. Estos cargan diversas cajas con trajes negros dentro. Incluyendo cajas con cocaína._

Red X: Excelente... se nota que la pérdida de la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas, no es algo preocupante. ¿Qué haremos con la droga?

Slade: Esos hombres iban a morir de todas formas. La droga la venderemos en el mercado negro. Así, inflaremos su precio. Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Debemos ir al laboratorio, buscar los trajes restantes y después a destruir esta asquerosa ciudad.

_Los hombres de Slade están instalando diversos tubos por las ventilaciones del Hospital de Jump City. Están vestidos con trajes negros de cuerpo completo. De pronto un guardia se acerca._

Guardia: Oigan, ¿qué hacen allí? Esa zona es solo para ambulancias...

_Uno de los secuaces activa el traje, lo que provoca que su cuerpo comienza a brillar con líneas rojas que recorren el traje. Estas líneas, son partículas de Xenothium que hacen al sujeto super poderoso. Sin necesidad de recargar, por lo que las bases de Xenothium son prescindibles para Slade. El secuaz de Slade, toma al guardia por el cuello, lo estrangula hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. Luego, lo lanza a unos tarros de basura, cercanos al lugar._

Secuaz #1: Vamos a la bomba. Debemos activarla, asegurar después que Robin esté muerto.

Secuaz #2: Sí, vamos.

_En la Comisaría de Jump City, el Comandante Swanson ingresa muy preocupado._

Comandante Swanson: ¡Jessica, Jessica!

Jessica: Sí, dígame señor.

Comandante Swanson: ¿Dónde está el Oficial Polanco?

Jessica: Mal herido, los Titanes se lo llevaron. Quiroz vino aquí, arrestado por unos cadetes. De la nada, sacó una fuerza extraordinaria y derrotó a todos sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Comandante Swanson: Pero, ¿porqué no hiciste nada?

Jessica: ¿Qué iba a hacer, llamar a la Policía? Somos lo que quedamos de la policía, Comandante...

Comandante Swanson: Sí... sí... ¿sabe donde se fueron?

Jessica: No, pero si lo desea (le pasa un transmisor) intente ubicar la señal de Polanco por aquí. En su uniforme aún lo llevaba puesto.

Comandante Swanson: Gracias, Jessica.

_Cyborg y Starfire tienen a Polanco estable y bien de salud, dentro del departamento de Robin._

Cyborg: ¿Cómo se siente, Oficial?

Oficial Polanco: Perfecto, ese golpe en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte. ¿Quedan policías patrullando las calles?

_Chico Bestia entra al departamento como humano._

Chico Bestia: No, los cadetes están refugiados, muchos han sido abatidos.

_De pronto, el transmisor del Oficial Polanco comienza a emitir un sonido de interferencia._

Comandante Swanson (_entre cortado_): Of.. Polan... ¿Está... ?

_El Oficial Polanco saca su comunicador, cambia la frecuencia, hasta oír la voz de Swanson claramente._

Oficial Polanco: ¿Swanson, me oye?

Comandante Swanson: Fuerte y claro, Oficial. ¿Dónde está?

Oficial Polanco: En la décima avenida. En el departamento 46, cuarto piso.

Comandante Swanson: Recibido, justo estoy cerca. Subiré de inmediato.

Cyborg: Creo que la batalla, sin refuerzos, está perdida. ¿Qué podemos intentar?

Starfire: Resistir. Robin jamás se hubiese rendido. Él pelearía hasta morir.

Chico Bestia: Tienes razón, no podemos dejar la ciudad a Slade...

Oficial Polanco (_se levanta del sofá en el que estaba sentado_): Cuando él sea derrotado, esta ciudad podrá volver a recuperar la calma. Ambos estamos débiles, ambos estamos sin fuerzas protectoras...

Comandante Swanson _(por el pasillo)_: ... por ello, no podemos perder. (Llega a la puerta) Aún debemos tener armamento en la Comisaría.

Oficial Polanco: En efecto, solo robaron los prototipos de trajes. Que a propósito, han mejorado. Ahora lo usan, de manera que el traje no requiere recargarse. No se como lo han hecho...

Chico Bestia: La tecnología con la que cuenta Slade es bastante amplia, en su laboratorio...

Cyborg: Es cierto... su laboratorio aún tenía cosas encendidas. ¿Será porque aún debe volver?

Comandate Swanson: La única forma es ir y averiguarlo...

_De pronto, unos maleantes empiezan a disparar desde el pasillo al departamento._

Cyborg: A cubierto...

_Cyborg lanza a Polanco y Swanson al suelo. Transforma su brazo en cañón láser y les dispara hasta derrotarlos._

_Starfire sale del lugar a ver si hay más hombres afuera._

Starfire: Está despejado...

Oficial Polanco: Vamos primero a la Comisaría...

_Las puertas de la Comisaría se abren de golpe. Jessica está sentada en su computador, anotando._

Oficial Polanco: Jessica, necesitamos que nos abras el acceso al hangar subterráneo.

Jessica (_sorprendida_): De inmediato, señor.

_Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Swanson y Polanco ingresan a una gran habitación con gran cantidad de armamento._

Comandante Swanson: Eh.. Señor. Olvidamos algo...

Oficial Polanco: ¿Qué sucede?

Comandante Swanson: En esta zona, había una máquina. Una bomba para ser preciso...

Oficial Polanco: ¿Bomba de aire?

Comandante Swanson: Correcto. Es una bomba que al instalarla en grandes lugares, permite tomar el aire contaminado, extraerlo e insertar aire limpio.

Oficial Polanco: No se preocupe, Comandante. Después nos hacemos cargo...

Comandante Swanson: Creo que la prensa ya lo ha hecho...

_En una televisión encendida en una esquina, que está en silencio, se ve a una periodista hablando desde el Hospital de Jump City, el cual ha sido sitiado por diversos maleantes. En una de las tomas, se ve a unas personas sobre una máquina._

Oficial Polanco: No puede ser, esa es la bomba...

Comandante Swanson: Para que demonios la querrían...

Oficial Polanco: No importa, saquen todo el armamento que puedan. Después Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire se van al Laboratorio de Slade. Swanson y cadetes nos iremos al Hospital.

_Polanco extrae un transmisor y contacta a Jessica._

Oficial Polanco: Contacto a los Cadetes que estén disponible, que traigan patrullas. Debemos entrar al Hospital General de Jump City.

_En el techo del Hospital, los secuaces mueven una gran palanca entre ambos. La cual al mover a la derecha, un ruido muy poderoso comienza a ser emitido._

Secuaz #1 (_por micrófono a Red X_): La bomba está activada. Cuando Robin esté muerto, le daremos el aviso.

Red X: Recibido.

_Red X y Slade están sobrevolando la ciudad, con el helicóptero. Estos comienzan a aterrizar sobre un helipuerto. Este es el lugar donde el laboratorio está montado._

_Aterrizan, abren la puerta y bajan por las escaleras. Llegan al laboratorio._

Slade: Debes desconectar todo, montar lo que falta y nos retiramos...

_Fuera de la Comisaría, diversas patrullas comienzan a arribar con cadetes dentro. Cyborg corre y salta sobre Chico Bestia que se transforma en una enorme ave. Starfire les sigue. Swanson y Polanco corren hacia las patrullas. El Comandante de Cadetes, les va a recibir._

Comandante Miles: ¿Qué sucede, Oficial? ¿Necesita ir al Hospital General de Gótica?

Oficial Polanco: No solo eso... hay armamento que debemos transportar. Abre la maleta por favor.

Comandante Miles: De inmediato...

_El maletero se abre y Polanco junto a Swanson guardan algunas cosas dentro. Las que restan, las guardan en otro maletín._

Oficial Polanco (_Al Comandante de Cadetes_): Miles, necesito tu auto. Pero contigo como copiloto.

Comandante Miles: Adelante, señor.

_El Oficial Polanco toma la radio del auto patrulla. Enciende la baliza. Los demás hacen lo mismo._

Oficial Polanco (_para si mismo_): La justicia está comenzando a volver... (_inicia transmisión de la radio_) Coches número 7 y 12 siganme. Los demás, acudan de inmediato al Hospital General de Jump City. Preocúpense de que la gente no se acerque. Saquen a los reporteros de la zona y si algunos maleantes se acercan, están autorizados para disparar a matar.

_De diversas transmisiones de los coches,se oye "recibido". Tres de los seis coches emprenden el viaje hacia el hospital. Polanco enciende la patrulla, Miles se sube por la puerta del copiloto. El auto acelera y es seguido por dos patrullas más. Los coches policiales pasan por las veredas tocando las sirenas, producto de la enorme congestión que hay._

***SIN MÚSICA***

_Mientras, Cyborg y Chico Bestia llegan afuera del edificio en el cual está montado el laboratorio de Slade. Ingresan rápidamente. Slade y Red X están allí. Cyborg sin mediar nada, dispara contra la máquina de fondo._

Slade: ¡Cuidado!

_Slade y Red X esquivan el golpe láser del cañón de Cyborg. Recibiendo la máquina principal un gran daño._

Slade: ¡Ah! Con que al fin aparecen, después de estar tanto tiempo ocultos... como ratas.

_Starfire aparece flotando por detrás. Le lanza un poder a Red X por detrás, lanzándole lejos. Red X y Slade comienzan a activar su traje especial._

Slade: Veo que no han visto en acción a mi nuevo juguete...

_Slade lanza un gran grito de pelea, se acerca rápidamente a Cyborg, Chico Bestia se convierte en hipopótamo y le ataca. Pero Slade le toma desde el hocico y le lanza sin problemas contra una muralla cercana. Cyborg empuña su cañón, recibiendo un golpe directo de parte de Slade. Quedando el cañón y su brazo inutilizable. Cyborg se sorprende. Slade le pega un gran combo en la cara, lanzándolo lejos. Red X empieza a recibir diversos ataques de Starfire. Pero estos no le hacen ni siquiera un rasguño. Red X rápidamente le toma de una pierna y la lanza contra el suelo. Slade toma a Chico Bestia desde los escombros y los lanza contra Slade. Starfire yace en el suelo._

Slade: No perdamos el tiempo. Vámonos de aquí. Ya hemos triunfado...

Red X y Slade suben las escaleras hacia la azotea. Con las respectivas cajas. Abren las puertas del helicóptero...

***CANCIÓN QUE DEBES ESCUCHAR PARA LEER SÍ O SÍ: watch?v=Ts9UrfgnPEw ***

_Mientras, Raven despierta de un trance._

Larry: Listo, Raven. Tu energía ha sido recargada completamente. Tienes energía suficiente para viajar a la Tierra.

Raven: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Pero, ¿tú que harás para viajar, será estable el vórtice?

Larry: Sí, usaré de mi energía para mantenerlo estable. Lo importante es que dejes que tu mente te guíe. Ella sabrá donde está tu mundo, tu dimensión, tus amigos. Al llegar allá, curaré a Robin. Y al concretar mi misión, volveré a mi mundo. No puedo intervenir más, sino un caos causaré.

_Raven asiente, se da media vuelta para ver a su madre._

Raven: Madre, gracias por tus enseñanzas, ahora sé cual parte de mí es la que sigue ardiendo, la que tiene las ganas de luchar.

Arella: De nada, hija mía. Solo despedaza a Slade. El destino de la Tierra, está en tu equipo...

_En la azotea del edificio, Cyborg y Chico Bestia muy debilitados hacen presencia. Al igual que Starfire._

_Slade y Red X terminan de subir las cosas._

Slade: ¡Ah, con que ustedes no se rinden!

_Raven se coloca en posición de meditar, cierra sus ojos y se concentra. Comienza a flotar. El diamante en su frente comienza a iluminarse lentamente._

_De pronto, diversos rayos comienzan a aparecer en el cuarto. Una gran ventisca provoca que la capa de Raven hondee. Larry observa atento. En Jump City, Slade golpea a Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia. Cuando el cielo comienza a obscurecerse. Slade se detiene y mira hacia arriba. Comienza a sentir un miedo muy profundo._

Larry: El vórtice se está abriendo... Continúa así.

_El diamante de Raven deja de parpadear e ilumina de manera fija. En el hospital, Robin logra observar el cielo. Los secuaces de Slade también miran el cielo y se quedan atónitos. Las patrullas de policía frenan para observar el fenómeno._

Robin: La esperanza... ya viene.

Larry: Su hija, estará a salvo. Su energía es total...

Raven (_telepáticamente_): Sé que estás triste por mi partida, lo puedo sentir, pero a veces, la gente merece más. Merece que recompensen su fe. Ellos han creído en mí, en ellos, en nosotros. Ellos han creído...

Raven (_abriendo los ojos_): ¡Ya! El portal está abierto.

_Larry salta hacia el vórtice y es succionado por el mismo. Raven se levanta y observa a su madre. Raven tiene el diamante iluminado con gran poder._

Raven: ... han creído en el resurgimiento de los Jóvenes Titanes.

_Raven es succionada por el vórtice. Este se cierra._

_La obscuridad en el cielo de Jump City, empieza a juntarse sobre la Torre donde los Titanes luchan y dar forma a un ser. Cyborg, y sus compañeros esbozan una sonrisa enorme._

Cyborg: Ella... ha vuelto...

_Slade se queda helado mirando el cielo. Red X mira hacia arriba y no lo puede creer. A Chico Bestia se le iluminan los ojos._

Slade: ¡Imposible!

_Un símbolo, un gran cuervo de seis ojos rojos, está formado en el cielo._


	17. El Resurgimiento de los Titanes

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=y9a5YlEaJcc ***

_Sobre el tejado del Hospital, un héroe desciende abriendo su capa. Dos maleantes le ven y acuden contra él. Este, levantando su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, les destruye el traje especial y posteriormente los manda a volar a la calle. Allí, caen y los policías les capturan. Larry corre hacia la entrada, por la azotea. Baja las escaleras y ve un extraño humo verde que está contaminando el lugar. Con sus habilidades, aísla su cuerpo del aire con un escudo invisible. Baja las escaleras, pasa por diversos pasillos llenos de tuberías y ventiladores, hasta llegar al quinto pisto. Allí, se dirige a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Entra hasta donde se encuentra Robin. Este, intubado y muy mal de salud. Le observa, débil._

Robin: Tú... ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Larry: Larga historia. Presta atención...

_Mientras, al lado del helicóptero, Slade está muy asustado._

Red X: Maldición, Slade vámonos de aquí.

_Red X sube al helicóptero junto a Slade y lo ponen en funcionamiento. Chico Bestia está muy agotado. Al igual que Starfire y Cyborg, que no poseen energías para luchar, después de todo, ellos han resguardado a la ciudad durante la ausencia de los Titanes como equipo. Por ello, Slade sube al helicóptero junto a Red X, sin impedimento alguno. Cierran la compuerta y encienden el motor._

Slade: Debemos destruir la ciudad... Antes de que esta nos destruya a ambos...

_Slade conduce el helicóptero hacia el Hospital de Jump City, sin ser perseguido por los héroes. Del Hospital, Larry sale corriendo. Escala con su arnés por una zona, va hacia la bomba. Le implanta una bomba y la hace explotar._

Larry (_cayendo desde el tejado, le habla a un policía_): Deben acordonar el área, limpiar el veneno antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Policía: Espera... quién eres ¿Robin?

_Larry corre hacia el horizonte, el cual está siendo iluminado de manera tenue por el sol. De pronto su silueta a lo lejos, comienza a desaparecer._

_El Comandante Swanson está en su patrulla llegando al Hospital. De pronto, su comunicador comienzan a sonar._

Comandante Swanson: Aquí Swanson... que sucede.

_De pronto, la voz del otro lado, que no es oída por los demás, le hace esbozar una gran sonrisa._

Comandante Swanson: Entendido... (_deja el transmisor a un lado_) Cambio de planes, (_al copiloto_) avisa a la central, que debemos seguir a un helicóptero volando la zona...

Copiloto (_tomando el transmisor_): ¿Alguna orden específica contra el helicóptero?

Comandante Swanson: Derribarlo...

_Cyborg está siendo asistido por Chico Bestia para poder seguir caminando. Su brazo está totalmente destruido. Se oye unos pies que aterrizan frente a ellos._

Voz: ¿Necesitaban apoyo?

_Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire le ven. Y sus caras se llenan de esperanza al ver esa capa negra ondear, ese diamante en la frente iluminando nuevamente, ese cinturón._

Raven: Vamos debemos detenerlo...

_Detrás, una silueta con una capa hondeando al horizonte, aparece. Sus compañeros quedan impresionados..._

_La noche se apodera de Jump City, mientras Slade vuela en el helicóptero, junto a Red X. Se acercan al Hospital. De pronto, escuchan algo que golpea la puerta, y un pitido se deja oír, el cual se va acelerando cada vez más. Tras unos segundos, la puerta estalla, haciendo perder el control del móvil. De un disco negro flotante, una persona salta dentro del helicóptero._

Robin: ¿Me extrañaron?

Slade _(a Red X_): ¿Qué esperas? Mátalo

_Slade logra estabilizar el helicóptero. Red X va a atacar a Robin, cuando es envuelto por una especie de cinta negra que le impide moverse. Y de la misma extraña forma, es extraído del helicóptero._

Raven: No... tú eres mío.

_Raven, con sus poderes, lanza a Red X desde 200 metros de altura hacia el suelo._

_Red X resiste el golpe, pero queda muy mal herido. Se ve a Demente Mod y Minina subiendo a un automóvil._

Demente Mod: Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar... vamos, vamos sube.

Minina: ¿Toda la droga está en la maleta?

Demente Mod: Incluido algo de Xenothium. Él la necesitará...

_Se suben y huyen de la ciudad. Johnny Rancid aparece en su motocicleta. Se acerca a Red X._

Rancid: Debemos largarnos de aquí, nos esperan en otro lado...

_Red X se sube con las fuerzas que tiene a la motocicleta y huyen también. Raven observa el helicóptero y se da cuenta que están muy cerca del Hospital. En las calles, aparece fuerzas especiales con municiones poderosas. Empiezan a disparar al helicóptero._

Slade: ¿Acaso trajiste ayuda? ¿No puedes tu solo contra mí, aprendiz?

Robin: Yo se lo que puedo hacer...

_Slade activa el piloto automático._

Computadora Helicóptero: "El Hospital General de Jump City a dos kilómetros"

_Robin se acerca y comienzan a pelear. Robin lanza un puñetazo que Slade frena. Robin con el otro puño, le comienza a pegar en el estómago a Slade. Este se retuerce, por la impresionante fuerza de Robin. Siendo que Slade, usa su traje X._

Slade: Como rayos fue... que volviste.

Robin: Me ayudó... un amigo.

_El traje de Slade comienza a volverse rojo._

Slade: Qué tierno... pero se nota que no tienes ¡Nada nuevo!

_Slade contraataca, le toma los brazos a Robin, inmovilizándole. Le pega rodillazos en su estómago. Tras eso, lo lanza contra los controles del helicóptero. Robin saca un pequeño envase con un gel, que esparce sobre los controles. Tras ello, extra un cuchillo para romper los controles, pero no lo logra._

_Raven, mientras, se acerca al Comandante Swanson que está a las afueras del Hospital, con un gran contingente y armas pesada._

Raven: Comandante, no deben disparar, Robin va en ese helicóptero junto a Slade. ¡Deben evacuar la mayor cantidad de gente del Hospital!

_Swanson se queda unos momentos en silencio..._

Comandante Swanson: ¡Ya la oyeron!

_Todos empiezan a evacuar gente del Hospital. El gas aún sigue en gran cantidad, dentro del hospital._

_Slade toma por detrás a Robin y le lanza contra el suelo del helicóptero. Robin, aún con su arma en su mano, se levanta y le entierra el cuchillo en una parte del grueso traje. Baja, con toda su fuerza, el cuchillo, rompiéndole el traje y dejándolo sin su habilidad especial._

Slade: ¿Crees que sin esto, podrás detenerme?

_Slade patea el cuchillo de Robin tirándolo fuera del helicóptero. Luego, pisa a Robin en el suelo. Provocándole mucho dolor._

Robin (_con mucho dolor_): No puedo creer que nos hagas esto... Yo te salvé la vida, cuando dejé que recuperaras tu cuerpo. Trigon te usó, no nosotros.

Slade: Porque no estamos en los mismos lados de la vereda en la vida. Comprenderás...

_Deja que Robin se levante, después le toma de su camisa._

Slade: ... que tú eres un simple muchacho sin poderes y una capa. Por eso no puedes detenerme a mí, ni aterrizar este helicóptero.

Robin: ¿Quién dijo que quiero aterrizarlo?

_Robin extrae un detonador de su bolsillo. Lo aprieta y hace explotar el gel junto con los controles._

_Slade pierde el equilibrio y cae de rodillas en la base del helicóptero. Viendo a Robin desde el suelo._

Slade (_mirando a Robin_): Al fin aprendiste de mi... tu padre.

Robin: No... (_abriendo su capa, generando un símbolo de murciélago_) yo ya tengo un padre...

_Robin salta del helicóptero y su capa le permite planear. Dentro del helicóptero, Slade ve que va directamente al pavimento, se queda estático y cierra los ojos. El helicóptero cae contra el pavimento e ingresa a uno de los edificios cercanos al Hospital General de Jump City. Las cargas de Xenothium se salen del envase y con el fuego, generan una explosión aún mayor. Los policías logran ver la explosión._

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=kdH_SGHTpAc ***

_Los policías salen de sus coches, sonriendo y viendo a Jump City. En paz, al fin. Raven observa el cielo, en señal de agradecimiento a los esfuerzos que Larry y Arella hicieron para que ella volviera. Mientras en esa zona, Cyborg está sentado, siendo asistido aún por Chico Bestia para sacarle todas las piezas destruídas al cañón. Cuando Raven llega a esa zona. Chico Bestia le ve, sin decir ninguna palabra se levanta y corre hacia ella. Le abraza. Al igual que Starfire. Cyborg se levanta y hace lo mismo. Raven, emocionada, les aprieta en un gesto de amistad._

_A las afueras del Hospital General de Gótica, la policía sigue agolpada. A lo lejos, se oye un sonido de capa ondeando, Robin pasa planeando por el cielo, en dirección a Raven. Swanson le extiende la mano, en señal de saludo y agradecimiento._

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=or2e4ND73RE ***

_A las horas de amanecida, los Titanes llegan a lo que es la Isla donde solía estar la Torre T. Los Titanes comienzan a recorrer el lugar. Sin embargo, Starfire y Robin se separan del grupo._

Starfire: Robin, acompáñame por favor.

_Robin camina junto a Starfire por la costa de la Isla. Él se inca para ver el agua, fluir por la isla. Robin comienza a recordar esa oportunidad, en que Starfire le convence de entrar nuevamente a la Torre, tras la vuelta de Slade. Cuando le toma de la cadera por detrás. Y ve el reflejo de ambos en el agua. Robin entra en si y observa el agua. En el reflejo, ve a Starfire erguida detrás de él._

Robin (_levantándose_): Starfire, yo quería agradecerte por mentalizarme esa vez... tras la vuelta de Slade. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido...

Starfire: Yo.. Robin... (_se traba un poco, está triste_) Lamento todas las cosas horribles que dije sobre ti, la última vez que te vi en la Torre...

Robin: Pero dijiste cosas verdaderas sobre mí. No tienes de que disculparte...

Starfire: ... también sobre las decisiones que tomamos no como grupo, sino como individuos cuando dejamos de ser los Titanes... Cuando estuvimos contra ti por el trato con la policía.

Robin: El trato que hice a sus espaldas, también fue algo feo, pero ha sido muy útil. Y ahora, todos mis errores del pasado, han sido remendados. Slade, ya no volverá...

_Robin camina con Starfire hacia los restos de la Torre. Entre los que encuentra un control remoto partido por la mitad. Y recuerda cuando jugaba con Cyborg en la televisión enorme. Después, encuentra un envase con un sello tamaraniano._

Robin: No sabes cuanto me alegra, que hayas guardado a Sedita en el hangar especial.

Starfire (_esbozando una sonrisa, su rostro se ruboriza_): ¿Sabes Robin? Hablando del pasado, cuando el grupo se separó... creí que sería nuestro fin.

Robin: Fin... ¿Cómo equipo?

Starfire: No... tú me dijiste hace tiempo en Tokio... que, a veces, podíamos dejar de ser héroes y ser algo más. Entre los dos, algo más que compañeros. Pero que esta máscara, lo impedía.

_Starfire le toca la cara a Robin, incluyendo el antifaz._

Robin: Star... el antifaz es solo un símbolo, para defender a la...

_Ahora baja sus manos, hasta el cuello de Robin._

Starfire (_le interrumpe_): No, no el antifaz. Tu rostro, tu ser. El ser que todos los criminales temen. Esa es tú verdadera máscara, tu esencia.

_Robin acaricia el cabello de Starfire. Se acerca lentamente a su rostro. A sus labios. Cuando estos hacen contacto. Apasionadamente, se besan, con las luces de la ciudad de fondo. Los rascacielos, los edificios empresariales, toda la fachada sigue intacta, mientras el beso de Robin y Starfire despierta la esperanza de la unión._

Starfire (_mirándole a los ojos_): Pero el Robin del cual me enamoré, aún no aparece... quizás sigue dando vueltas en las calles de Tokio y no sé cuando volverá. Porque aquí... la ciudad aún nos necesita. Aún somos héroes.

_Robin le observa con rostro de no entenderla. Le toma de las manos._

Starfire: No es necesario que digas nada. Cuando Jump City deje de necesitar a los Jóvenes Titanes... quizás allí, podremos estar juntos.

_Starfire y Robin caminan tomados de la mano, hasta donde se encuentran Cyborg, Starfire y Raven. Todos observan las ruinas de lo que antes, era su hogar. Chico Bestia divisa algo brillante. Se acerca y logra ver la cajita de corazón que le hizo a Terra. La abre y dentro está el anillo que se le había caído a Raven, en el instante antes de desaparecer._

Chico Bestia: Raven, ten. Lo guardé dentro de la cajita, sabía que sería de utilidad.

_Raven no dice una palabra, le mira con sus ojos brillantes. Le abraza simplemente. Chico Bestia se lo responde._

_Robin observa el montón de escombros que hay._

Cyborg: ¿y qué piensas hacer con la Torre?

Robin: Reconstruirla.

Cyborg: ¿Justo como era?

Robin: Si... ¿porqué?

Cyborg: Porque con el grupo, creemos que sería ideal mejorar el acceso al hangar de armamento, al cual esta vez no pudimos acceder.

Robin: ¿En el ala sur este?

Cyborg: Precisamente...

***CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER: watch?v=G5pnQjoFdiw ***

_De noche en Jump City, las nubes comienzan a cubrir de a poco la ciudad. Está amenazante el cielo. De pronto, una fuerte luz golpea el cielo. Se observa una gran "T" en el cielo. Un reflector con una "T" en el medio está iluminando el cielo, desde un edificio de media altura. Allí está Swanson. Robin palpa el reflector con una mano y se oye el ruido metálico._

Robin: Hermoso.

Swanson: Tú lo inspiraste, Robin.

Robin: Gracias, ¿comandante?

Swanson: Soy Teniente, ahora. Usted comenzó algo grande.

Robin: Esto... es solo el comienzo. La ciudad verá la luz, la gente sabrá que hay alguien en quien se puede confiar.

Teniente Swanson: Pues así es. Los Policías corruptos tras las rejas, los delincuentes están huyendo de la ciudad. Sin embargo, no hemos podido decomisar ni la mitad de la cocaína infiltrada en la ciudad. Como tampoco el Xenothium que algunos maleantes se han llevado.

Robin: No se preocupe Teniente, lo haremos...

Teniente Swanson: Y eso no es todo... ¿asumo que ha oído sobre la escalada?

Robin: ¿Escalada?

Teniente Swanson: Pues sí, nosotros compramos chalecos antibalas, los mafiosos compran balas de kevlar. Nosotros compramos armas semi automáticas y ellos automáticas. Y en el subterráneo, han visto a una mujer rubia, moviendo tierras con una facilidad sorprendente... esperemos que no esté ligado.

Robin (_pensativo_): Cuando llegue el momento, lucharemos por la paz nuevamente...

Teniente Swanson: Pues esperemos que así sea. Hemos recuperado casi la totalidad de la dotación policial... Sin embargo, mientras usted está aquí, defendiendo Jump City, en la ciudad al Este de aquí, hay una especie de secta. No se si ha oído de ellos.

Robin: No... Teniente.

Teniente Swanson: Pues, mire este sujeto es el líder de esa secta. Sus antecedentes son giro doloso de cheques, doble homicidio a mano armada y hasta dejó una tarjeta de presentación en la escena del crimen...

_Swanson extrae un papel con la firma de "evidencia" de su abrigo. Se lo pasa a Robin. Es una imagen central de una colmena, a los lados dice **"HERMANO SANGRE"**._

Robin: No se preocupe, iremos a investigar.

_Robin camina hacia la cornisa del edificio._

Teniente Swanson: Espere, nunca le agradecí a usted ni a su equipo por todo esto.

_Robin se detiene y le mira._

Robin: Y jamás tendrá que hacerlo...

_Robin se lanza de la cornisa, abriendo su capa..._

**La imagen se va a negro.**

**FIN**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -** - - - - EL RESURGIMIENTO DE LOS TITANES **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - ************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - - - - - **Escrito por - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -********** - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -**  
******- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ************- -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - **Rolando Araos ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****  
**

**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - ************- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -** "Los Jóvenes Titanes ®" **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - ************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -**  
**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - ** creados por **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****- -**  
**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - ********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - ** Bob Haney **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - -********- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - - - ********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - -** y - - - **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- ** **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - ********- - - -****- - - -********- - -**Bruno Premiani ****** -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - - - ****  
**

**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -**Música (Youtube) **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- -************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -**** - - **  
**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -** Hans Zimmer **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - -****- - -************ - - - -**  
**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - ********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - ** y **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - ********- - - -****- - - -********- - - **James Newton Howard ******- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - -********- -****- - - -****- - - - - - -**

**********************************- - - -****- - - -****- - - ****************************************- - - -****- - - -****- - - ****************************************- - - -****- - - -****- - - ********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - **Publicado en **************************************- - - -****- - - -****- - - ****************************************- - - -****- - - -****- - - ****************************************- - - -****- - - -****- - - ****************************************- - - -****- - - -****- - - ****************************************- - - -****- - - -****- - - -********- -****- - - -****- - - -********- -****- - **  
- - - - **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****-********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - **FanFiction **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- -********- -****- - - -****- - - -**

**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- **Agradecimientos especiales **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- ********- -****- - - -****- - - -********- **  
**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****-********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - **(orden alfabético) **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- ********- -****- - - -****- - - -********- **  
**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - ************- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- **Anazoy23 **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -********- -****- - - -****- - - -********- **  
**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -**Dama del Destino **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - ********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - - **VenusWest **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **  
**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - ********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - ** Caprichy Anders **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- ********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - ** A la Memoria de **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - ****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **  
**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - ** Héctor Millar **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -**Este es un FanFiction escrito por Rolando Araos. Ha sido creado sin fines de lucro**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- -****- - - -****- - ********- - - -****- - - -** **  
**

**- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - ********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -**-El contenido del Fic ficción y cualquier parecido con la realidad es enteramente coincidencia **- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - -****- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- -** Las acciones / opiniones vertidas en este fic son de exclusiva responsabilidad de quién las escribe, y no representan necesariamente el pensamiento de "FanFiction " ******- - - -****- - - - ************  
**

***Cualquier opinión, comentario, ayuda, para mejorar el relato será bienvenido. Como también, saber si interesa una segunda parte de esta historia, para comenzar a pensarla desde ya. Gracias a todos los que apoyaron la creación de este Fic como a aquellos que me motivaron a crear una cuenta en esta página.* ********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - - -****- - - -********- - ********  
**


End file.
